Prevarication
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: Sequel to Forget Me Not! Two completely different beings have had certain troubles about confessing some feelings towards the other. Especially since what happened before. Can they overcome some trouble to see the truth?
1. Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them, therefore I am a dedicated fan of the show and comic, which I have now started.

Author's Note: Hello, Nightwing's Gurl2023 here. I am presenting to you a continuation of Forget Me Not. You don't need to read Forget Me Not, but it would help you with the mention of the kids and all the events that went down in that story… Now I'm glad to present to you the next stage of the Teen Titans. If you haven't read Forget Me Not, I ask that you read that before you read this!!!! Thanks for reading!

Prevarication

Summary: The Titans are faced with yet another challenge; is the enemy real? Licentious and Arden, come back to the Titans to help their parents conquer this new enemy. The twist of Fates knife rutted so deep, not only the Teen Titans will be affected.

Chapter 1

Ever since the day of Licentious, Cordial, and Arden's arrival everything had altered, which in turn had Robin and Starfire admit their feelings. There was still enough hot air between BeastBoy and Raven to cause several appliances to explode on occasion. Cyborg was too absorbed in his work to notice how much it affected the others. Cyborg didn't even talk to Bumble Bee after what had gone on when the children had gone home. Everybody was reacting differently to what could go on in the future. Robin and Starfire had gotten closer over the time, they could be spotted several times coming out of the cinemas. Raven and BeastBoy on the other hand had drifted apart, both thinking and worrying about the future. Knowing that they'd be married had made the two even more cautious around the other.

Ever so often, Robin would see BeastBoy come out of his room, to get himself something to eat and sometime he would even come down to play his gamestation. Cyborg would always try to play with the little green dude to try and make him laugh or even complain. But all BeastBoy would do is sigh and put his remote back on the ground and head back up to his room. Raven was just the same except she wouldn't come down at all when BeastBoy was out of his room. She made it clear to avoid him at all costs.

Robin would go out of his way to try and get the two to talk but every time he would try, Raven would either use her dark magic to allow her to get through the wall and leave or she would just ignore BeastBoy until Robin or more likely, Starfire would let them out. When Star would let them out, they would go their own way back to their rooms and wallow in their pity.

Star had become elated that she and Robin had come closer, but she was still scared about Blackfire coming back and wreaking havoc. Some nights Star would wake up in a cold sweat, dreaming about losing Robin and the others; leaving her by herself. She would always rush to Robin's room for reassurance. He would hold her and lead her to the bed and would lie beside her and console her till the morning came. When it did, Starfire would go back to her room and gather her washing stuff and take a shower to rinse all the negativity away.

That morning, was the first of all firsts for Raven and BeastBoy. The both of them had gone down to the kitchen and they would eat in silence. Every so often, Star would watch them glance up and remotely took a quick look at the other and then would return their gaze back down to their food. Star would giggle and that caused the two to look up to her. Starfire would then look to Robin.

Out of nowhere, the signal went berserk. All jumped out of the seats and ran toward the common room, where Cyborg looked down to the monitors that kept search over the entire Jump City, with some miniature screens showing Steel City, Silver City and snaps of Exilic City.

"We got a guy, robbing a…" Cyborg looked up, "a Home Depot." He finished, basically showing the others that he knew who was robbing the place.

"Let's get going. Star can carry the R-cycle over there. Cy, you can drive over to the place if you want to." Robin dragged off, not sure what Raven and BeastBoy were going to do.

"Right, well friends, let's go." Star cut in. The team headed in their directions and all met up at the Home Depot between Jump and Steel City.

"Titans, Go!" Robin declared, springing into action. The doors already burst open, when they entered the building the security system wasn't blaring. They spread out searching down the different aisles in search of the robber. Raven was the one to spot him, and grinned evilly.

"Dr. Light… what a pleasant surprise, are you still afraid of the dark?" Raven closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," dark magic starting to emanate around her.

"I'd like to go to jail now." Dr. Light announced before Raven could let out her anger on him.

Robin had stumbled across Raven and Dr. Light, and sighed, lately not a lot of villains had come out to try and cause disaster. _Why, Dr. Light. _Robin had said mentally to himself as he walked forward and grabbed Dr. Light's arms and swung them behind his back and clasped hand-cuffs around his wrists.

"That was too easy." BeastBoy commented. Robin caught a fleeting look of disappointment cross BeastBoy's face. Slowly, Robin glanced to others and led Dr. Light out of the building to wait for the officials to come and pick him up. Shortly after Dr. Light was escorted to the police quarters, the Titans made their way back to the tower. Star had carried the R-cycle back to the island and let it land on the back tire. Cyborg and BeastBoy had made their way in the T-car. Raven was nowhere to be seen, Robin had surmised that Raven had flown to the Tower right after Dr. Light was captured.

Star had made her way up to Raven's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away, Star." Star could hear Raven speak.

"Friend Raven, what is burdening you so?" Star asked through the metal door.

"Nothing, now please leave."

"Friend Raven you need to talk about this. I can tell that you have something that is weighing you down. Why can't you talk about it?" Starfire was about to turn and leave when Raven opened her door.

"Fine, if I talk about it, will you leave me alone?"

Star nodded her head, and entered the room letting the door close silently behind her.

Author's Note: I'm glad that I'm now going to start a sequel. Licentious and Arden will make an appearance, as well as a new character that didn't appear in Forget Me Not… I want to point something out… I'm making the future a bit further, so Arden and Licentious will be older… Thanks for reading!!!

Ja Ne,

Nightwing's Gurl 2023


	2. Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. Sigh, I am only a dedicated fan who watches every episode after episode. He He, that's me!

Author's Note: Thanks to the people who have read the first chapter and the people who have reviewed it. The feedback is what keeps a writer happy! It also makes us want to update faster for all of you who want to read it… I especially like the title I gave this story… I listened to _I Should Tell you _by Eighteen Visions but I'm listening to all of their songs off of my media player. I apologize if Raven or BeastBoy sound a bit out of character or something.

**Prevarication**

Summary: The Titans are faced with yet another challenge; is the enemy real? Licentious and Arden, come back to the Titans to help their parents conquer this new enemy. The twist of Fates knife rutted so deep, not only the Teen Titans will be affected.

**Chapter 2**

"Friend Raven, what is bothering you for you not to come out of your room?" Starfire questioned Raven.

"Well," Raven paused not sure how to put her emotions into words without blowing anything up. Luckily, Raven didn't put anything breakable in her room, except for her mirror, that reflected her moods... "I don't know how to talk to BeastBoy…"

"Well doesn't friend BeastBoy usually do all the talking?" Star questioned.

"He does, but when he does talk to me… I don't know what to respond with, and it bothers me that I know that BeastBoy and myself have a daughter in the future. That just makes everything more awkward." Raven breathed out, trying not to make her bookcase disintegrate.

"Shouldn't that make it easier to talk to him?" Star once again questioned her.

"Star, you don't know how I feel, I know that you and Robin and together. Hell, I think the whole world knows you're together." Raven spoke a little bit too loud, for the bookcase had disintegrated, letting the books bounce off the floor, and land in the pile of ash that used to be the bookcase.

"Then you should be talking to him, if I knew that you weren't going to cooperate. I would have gone and gotten BeastBoy and made him knock on the door. I think I'm going to do that, and make you two finally talk. I knew I shouldn't have let you guys not talk for this long." Starfire ranted on and on about how she shouldn't have let the two let their feelings get in the way…

Star found herself in front of BeastBoy's door and knocked on the door, getting no response from him. Getting fed up with not getting an answer; Starfire opened the door herself, but found that BeastBoy wasn't in his room. She left the door open and made her way down to the common room, and found BeastBoy rummaging through the fridge. She walked up behind him, and grabbed his shoulders and carried him up to Raven's room, BeastBoy yelling at her to put him down.

"Star, quit this and put me down already." BeastBoy yelled at her again.

"No, you and Raven are going to talk about this. I've let this gone on long enough." Star knocked heavily on the door… The door slid open revealing Raven, who was mediating.

"Raven, you and BeastBoy are going to talk…" Starfire dropped BeastBoy onto the floor of Raven's room and left the two to talk everything out. As soon as Starfire had left, Raven was busily looking to the floor picking up the books that had fallen with the bookcase. BeastBoy gathered to his feet and was about to leave when Raven finally spoke up.

"BeastBoy…" Raven tried to speak, once again not wanting anything to break.

"Don't worry about it, Rae." BeastBoy tried to avoid any type of discussion with Raven, he bent to his knees and helped gather some books… when he reached for one book, he felt Raven's hand brush his. He looked up to her and found himself blushing.

"Starfire is… r-r-right." Raven paused taking in what she had just admitted to herself. "We do need to talk…" Raven broke off, not sure how to start a conversation with BeastBoy, who usually made jokes about everything.

"Umm, Rae. I know that Arden made it weirder to talk to me, but did I do something to up the reason for you not to talk to me?" BeastBoy asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Not completely, but…" Raven paused trying to put words together in her brain. _Just tell him the truth, all of us know that you like him… I don't care if the entire building falls apart. Just admit it or else I'll take over! _Bravery chimed in. "you know, that… well. You know that I like you don't you?" Raven voiced, not sure if she got it across the way she wanted.

"I know you do, and I like you too Rae." _More than you know. _BeastBoy added to himself.

Raven sighed, _It's not working. _She thought to herself. _Come on, you know that BeastBoy is so dense he probably doesn't get it. _Knowledge added. Raven sighed inwardly.

"Umm, Raven that's the second time you've sighed, am I getting on your nerves?" BeastBoy asked.

Raven was left speechless, _he really didn't get it did he?_ BeastBoy headed toward her door and when it opened, BeastBoy was about to leave when… "BeastBoy, you really don't get do you?"

"Get what?"

_He didn't get it. _Raven moaned to herself. "I, I, I like you more than a friend." _That's the best you got? Come on Rae. _Bravery criticized.

That made BeastBoy stand still, _did I hear what I thought I heard? _BeastBoy thought to himself. BeastBoy turned around facing Raven. She nodded her head as if she could read his thoughts… Raven smirked to herself; she didn't mean to take advantage of the situation. BeastBoy gulped just remembering the time when Arden read his thoughts about her actually being his daughter.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" BeastBoy questioned her.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened." Raven managed to say, trying to withstand her urge to break something mentally. BeastBoy was about to say something when they heard the emergency alarm go off. _Why did that have to go off again, _they both thought. _This isn't normal; the alarm usually never goes off twice in one night. _Raven added to herself, as the two of them made their way down to the common room.

* * *

"Titans, we have surprise guests." Robin motioned to the door where two people from the past… well future stood.

"Hi, mom and dad," the two said, coming closer to their parents. One with sleek black hair that passed his chin that clung to his chiseled chin. The other with blonde hair with violet streaks framing her heart-shaped face.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews that I'm getting, for all of you that review. It's a writers dream to get more, the more reviews we get, the faster the story gets done!!! JA NE! 


	3. Love Interest

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. I do however own this plot and all the original characters I've made up…

Author's Note: I'm sorry to all my Rob/Star fans, but this fic is going to center around BeastBoy and Raven. There will be Robin and Starfire moments at some points… I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I believe that this chapter will longer than the previous two so, yay! I love Eighteen Visions! They were my inspiration for this entire story. I can't wait for you to meet the evil one!!!

Prevarication

Chapter 3

With the two kids, well teenagers showing up made it even more awkward for BeastBoy and Raven to talk rationally. BeastBoy automatically walked up to his future daughter and gave her a welcoming hug, as did Starfire with Licentious. They talked amongst themselves for a bit until they noticed that BeastBoy's stomach was enacting to grumble from not being fed, from the effect that Star had grabbed him while he was searching for food to settle his stomach earlier. Everyone looked to BeastBoy and chuckled, well for the exception of Raven who grumbled, trying to clear her head of her thoughts of BeastBoy… she knew that with Arden around that her daughter probably read all of the Titans thoughts when they weren't thinking about the fact that Arden could read their thoughts.

"Are you coming, mother?" Arden asked, following the gang out to the T-Car.

"Uhh, yeah." Raven uttered as she made her way behind Arden once again trying to clear her mind of BeastBoy.

* * *

"Do you think there will be enough room for all of us to ride in the T-Car?" Robin questioned Cyborg. 

"Do you and Star want to meet us at the Pizza Joint?" Cyborg grinned, gaining a blush forming beneath Robin's mask. He rarely took his mask off, the only time Cy could remember when he saw Robin with his mask off was when Star had slipped unconscious.

"Umm." Robin started when he saw Star exit the Tower coming closer to the two, once again he turned a shade of crimson.

"Robin, shall we go on the R-cycle and meet up with the others?" Star asked the question that was reverberating in his mind. He silently nodded his head and walked to the base of the Tower to retrieve his bike. Star smiled up at Cyborg quickly and turned to follow Robin to the bike and mounted on behind him. When they met up with the others at the shore of the island, they rode over the crushing waves. Star looked up to the sky and uttered, "It looks like it will rain tonight." Robin too looked up to the sky and noted to himself to make sure the bike was inside the Tower tonight.

* * *

As they came to the brink of the Town, they all came crashing down to the asphalt. Cyborg gunned his engine receiving a glare from Raven and a whoot from Licentious and himself. Robin was following behind him and silently cursed himself as he flicked his wrist and gained speed pulling up beside Cyborg. If it were possible, Robin gained even more speed and sped in front of them, causing them to only see Star's auburn hair going wild from the wind and the rear end of the R-cycle. As they pulled up to the Pizzeria, the gang either slid out of the T-Car or dismounted from the R-cycle. 

The gang slowly entered the Pizza joint when something caught BeastBoy's eye, Blonde hair, where has he seen blonde hair before… But before he could enter the pizzeria, the blonde tackled him to the floor. BeastBoy looked up at the girl in shock, it couldn't be, could it?

"T-Terra?!" BeastBoy shouted, trying to pry her arms off of him. After a span of a couple of minutes, he finally succeeded. But when he did, he saw Raven out of the corner of his eyes. Before Raven could spot him, he ran to the nearest alley. He shoved Terra off of his side, which in turn forced Terra up against the wall.

"But, I thought that you liked me… what happened?" She said disappointed.

"Umm, yeah, I liked you, but its different now, me and Ra--." He broke off before he made a fool out of himself. But when he broke off, Terra understood now.

"You mean, that you like that—that—ugh! I can't even come up with a word to describe that apathetic bitch!" Terra bit out.

"Stop that now!" BeastBoy yelled. "You have no right to say that stuff anymore, I thought that you didn't remember what went on in the past. You couldn't even recall who I was, what's with the sudden change of heart." With every word, his voice raised an octave gaining people's interest as they passed by the alley. With his voice made Raven appear. "You shouldn't even be here! You should be dead; in fact you are dead to me." BeastBoy once again yelled, gaining more confidence to overcome his childish past. Terra looked miserable, but that didn't occur to BeastBoy who just wanted to get rid of the past and by doing that, he would get the weight lifted off of him that Terra herself had inflicted upon him, when she left him heart-broken.

Raven looked on in both anger and happiness, now that BeastBoy was finally trying to get rid of the past, thoughts of Terra betraying them made her anger grow. "LEAVE! Before I kill you myself," Raven spoke bitterly to the blonde. With that spoken, Terra ran blindly deeper in the alley. Raven then turned to BeastBoy who had bent his head down shadowing his eyes from her view.

"Do you want to go back to the Tower?" Raven asked him.

"No, I think I'm too hungry to pass up the chance to eat free pizza."

"It is a strange perk from keeping the pizzeria from destruction every time something bad goes on." Raven spoke trying to console him, with whatever she could find useful.

BeastBoy kept his head lowered to the floor, as he exited from the alley starting to cross the street to the pizzeria with Raven shortly following behind him. As he entered, he saw an new face at the usual table that the Titans had reserved. As he took his seat, he saw that the new face was a teenager probably around the same age as Arden. He suddenly felt a need to keep his daughter out of his grasp. The only one he would allow to get near Arden was Licentious and that was because he could feel the tension between the two and now the tension had increased ten-fold. He looked to Licentious who had a grimace on his face. He locked eyes with him and had a silent agreement that they didn't want Arden around this newbie in town.

"Oh, I totally forgot, let me introduce you too…" She trailed off before she mentioned her dad… aka BeastBoy. "You've met Licentious, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg already… Well this is BeastBoy," "BeastBoy, this is Rivet, he's new in town. Oh and look, Raven's coming." "Raven this is Rivet, he's new in town." Arden spoke all too quickly. She looked back to Rivet, and once she locked eyes with him, it felt like she couldn't drag them away. And that earned two glares, well three if you include Raven's. She didn't like to do it, but she felt it necessary, she probed his mind to see if there were any thoughts going on in that head of his.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, maybe not as long as I would've liked it to be, but I found it nice to end on that note… he, he. What do you think of the new character?! I would definitely love some comments or reviews, any would be nice!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	4. Teuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them; I don't think I'll ever own them. But I have to put this in every chapter that I post…

Author's Note: Hello all! I appreciate all the feedback I am getting for the previous chapter, and now that I have the entire plot written out, this story will flow how I like it, and don't worry all your pretty heads, I will definitely have some action in this chapter… Aren't you all happy that I've updated :)

Prevarication

Chapter 4

After they had consumed their portions of the pizza, everyone chipped in for the tip, and most of the tip money had been from the newbie because he didn't know about how the pizza was free. When they stood in front of the T-Car and the R-cycle, the others waited as Arden was speaking to Rivet.

"So, I'll see ya later?" Arden asked, in high hope of getting a yes from this raven-haired man.

"Yeah, definitely, I'll see ya later." Rivet leaned down to the side of Arden's face and placed a light kiss on her cheek. He smiled to himself, knowing he gained her affection. He looked past her shoulder and caught sight of Licentious and BeastBoy glaring at him. _Should I really be doing this? She doesn't see it does she? _Rivet thought to himself, nonchalantly he threw his hand in the air in his way of saying good-bye.

"What I don't get it, is why you two are so protective of a guy who's name is Rivet, I thought that BeastBoy would have made a joke about it." Raven commented while she situated herself in the front seat.

"Huh?" BeastBoy looked up from where he had previously watched Arden with that stranger.

"You know, I never heard of somebody calling their kid Rivet.. I mean that's kind of harsh don't you think Licentious?" Cyborg tried to make light of the situation, remembering how unique Licentious' name was. _You think Robin and Star could have come up with better names. _Cyborg strapped himself in the driver seat and gunned the engine getting the attention of Arden. She looked back to them and shyly made her way to the back door of the T-Car. The ride back to the Tower was silent, BeastBoy didn't try to crack one of his jokes, and the rest of the gang just stared out into space including our driver.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing? Going to meet up with that girl, you do know what you're supposed to do right?" A feminine voice resonated off the black painted walls. 

"Sister, what makes you think I won't follow through with this?" Rivet responded briefly, wanting to know why she couldn't trust him…

"Do you not remember what father told us? He specifically told us not to mingle with the enemy; do you know how much that little incident can get us in trouble with the elders?" His sister reminded him.

"Of course, sister," Rivet breathed as he exited the room going to his own private domain. _Why did I have to be the accomplice in this whole ordeal?_

_

* * *

"Friend BeastBoy, why are you not doing the speaking with us?" Starfire asked the changeling with worry. _

"I'll be going to my room now." BeastBoy stood to his feet and carried himself to his room. Seeing the usual disarray, made BeastBoy happy, but something caught his eye, the one thing he never wanted to see… the heart-shaped box that he had once given to Terra, the one that had broken in two after Terra had disappeared, the box that had resembled his own heart. He gingerly picked up the box and silently leaned back against his bed.

He didn't notice the knocking on the door, he didn't even notice the person who entered his room. He did catch it when he felt the bed shift behind his weight. He looked up to the person, the one he didn't expect to follow him, after that had happened.

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." He stated easily. Raven didn't know what to say, she could endure the silence but why did the silence have to overcome BeastBoy, he was the one who always tried to make everything better, the one who had made jokes trying to make her laugh… now it had changed between the two all because of what Terra had done.

Raven tried to rise to her feet, but when she did, she felt a hand covering her wrist.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" BeastBoy asked to her with his head bent down covering his eyes.

Raven nodded her head silently, but BeastBoy didn't see it for he still had his head bent down to the floor in his room. BeastBoy sighed heavily and let go of her wrist.

"You can go, I didn't mean for you to…" BeastBoy was cut off as Raven couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug, which had made BeastBoy's bunk-bed to become one bed….

* * *

"What do you think happened with friend BeastBoy, he is too quiet." Starfire questioned everybody who was present in the common room. They all made a mental note to themselves when Raven had excused herself after BeastBoy had left to his room. 

"I'm not quite sure, Star. But we do know is that Raven saw whatever happened." Robin had surmised as much.

"Should we ask them about it?" Starfire questioned.

"I don't think we should bring it up for the moment, right now we need to know about why those two are back." Robin once again construed. "Licentious, what exactly are you guys doing back here again? Is there something we should know about?" Robin asked his future son.

"Well, actually we're not quite sure ourselves." Licentious expressed with uneasiness.

"All we know is that my mom, I think, is the one being targeted this time… I think." Arden spoke, feeling the same way as Licentious.

"Raven, is being targeted? Are you sure?" Cyborg questioned this time.

"We think so."

* * *

BeastBoy looked behind Raven and saw the aftermath of the hug that they had both endured, but the room wasn't the only one affected… no, the room definitely wasn't the only one. And the hug wasn't the only factor, you could say that they shared a brief, well very brief peck on the lips. 

"I should leave…"

"Please. Ummm, well, could you stay… with me?" BeastBoy once again directed his gaze to the floor, and because of this, Raven grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"Do you want me to?"

"Please?"

With a silent nod, they both ascended to their feet and made their way to the bed. **(A/N: Get your head out of the gutters people! It's not like that!)**

* * *

"Do you really have to go to that place, when we both know that it will occur eventually we don't have to push our limits do we?" Rivet directed his question to his sister. 

"Ri, you do know that Father gave us a limited time to do what needs to be done for this whole process, we need him, we need his blood."

"But Teuri do you really think that this will make the process shorter. The sooner we gather everything, the longer it will take for the contents to combine… Didn't we ever learn from Father's mistakes, it took him nearly ten decades to find him…? We found him easily compared to him. It only took us ten years." Rivet stretched as stall time.

"Ri, you really are too easy to read. You think I'm going to give up after you finished that stupid little speech, well dear little brother, that isn't going to work with me. Now move out of my way, I will not be stupid like father and wait until my time runs out here on Earth." Teuri shoved her brother away from the door... and left him behind in the dust…

* * *

Author's Note: Well thanks for reading this chapter! Leave any comments/concerns you have with this chapter…. I appreciate all the feedback that I get, it makes me happy that people are reading my fic!!! Ja Ne!!! **By the way, Teuri is pronounced as Tori!!!!**


	5. Alterations

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. I do however own this plot and the original characters that I have created to make this story better.

Author's Note: I'm here! I'm surprised that I was able to update that last chapter of this story that quickly. I just got a job with White Castle, so my time has been cut short some days. Well thanks for reading, and keep on reviewing.

Prevarication

Chapter 5

Raven woke with arms wrapped around her waist. She unconsciously let her emotions get the better of her, and in the background she could hear something blow up, which would probably be the toaster, somehow whenever she got nervous around BeastBoy; the first thing that would blow up would be that stupid toaster. Surprised, she didn't leave the confines of BeastBoy's grip. As she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, the only thing that she succeeded doing was waking BeastBoy up. As he opened his eyes, they widened slightly as he saw Raven in his grip. A shade of crimson crossed his cheeks as they broke apart from each other.

* * *

Below them and a few rooms across from them, were the rest of the Teen Titans along with Licentious and Arden getting ready for breakfast when the toaster blew up.

"I guess my mom is up." Arden declared with the metal remains of the toaster giving away that something was happening.

"So, I'm guessing your parents were sleeping together?" Licentious leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. As she nodded, Licentious took the bait and placed a chaste kiss on the skin where the scapula and the vertebra connected. As she leaned back into the warmth his body encased around her, she could hear someone clear their thought breaking their moment.

"I hate to cut breakfast short, but I got to go run some errands… Titans East are having some trouble with their security base, and some of their lights have gone out. I'll be back later, but don't expect me back for lunch." Cyborg eased in as trying not to create such a rift in the tension.

"Are you sure that's all that needs to be fixed, uncle?" Licentious asked curiously that held a bit of amusement. Licentious' mouth curved into a smile as he saw his uncle blush. An elbow was gently prodded into his back, he tried his hardest not to show any signs of distress.

"Is something wrong, dear Licentious?" Arden innocently asked putting up a façade that didn't give away that she was the one who nudged him.

"No, everything is fine." Licentious played along with her game, later she would definitely pay for something like that. A scene played out in his mind, but was cut shortly when Starfire interrupted his thoughts.

"Licentious, is something bothering you?" Star asked concern etched over her face, for Licentious wasn't responding to her calling his name.

* * *

"Sister, why do we have to do this now? Shouldn't we be waiting till we receive his blood? We do not even know what else we need to gather for the ritual to finish." Rivet asked his sister, he wasn't even sure if the demon was still around on this planet.

"I know of some ingredients that we need for my grandfather's arrival. I still don't know why we need the blood of someone in the immediate family; I mean we are the reason of this entire country's existence. We deserve some credit for being of lineage to that ungrateful…."

* * *

"Robin, do you think that friends BeastBoy and Raven are… well, more open with their relationship?" Starfire questioned her boyfriend.?

Robin waved his hands automatically in front of his body… "Star we shouldn't be talking about them; we really don't have any say in their relationship."

"So you do not think we should go check on them. Neither has come out of their rooms." Star inquired.

"Star, we should just stay down here and not bother them. Come on," he grabbed her shoulders and directed the both of them in front of the television. He instinctively went to the movie cabinet and pulled out Star's favorite movie and put it in the DVD player. As he situated himself on the couch, Star had cuddled up beside him and placed her head on his shoulder, as his hand instinctively wrapped itself around her own shoulders.

* * *

When BeastBoy had broken away from Raven, he automatically slid against the wall along the side of his bed. Raven looked at him questioningly, as if asking him if they should speak about this with the others. Silently they made an agreement with only their eyes, that they wouldn't utter one word when they left this room.

"So, do we go down now? You think that we should leave at different times to not make it seem like we in were doing something." BeastBoy tried to hide his embarrassment from their previous activities.

"Yeah, I think we should. Just wait here for like five minutes or so then go ahead and come down." Raven shortened as she exited from BeastBoy's room. She trudged to her room to change into a new cloak.

As she made her way in the common room, Raven sat cross-legged on the couch and pulled her book in front of her and opened to the page she had left off at. As she continued to read the third paragraph, she noticed BeastBoy enter the room as well.

Arden looked over to her mother and smiled to herself noting to keep reading her mothers thoughts. _I need to read mom's thoughts more often._

_

* * *

"Brother, ever since you met that girl, all you've been doing is mope around and you won't even help me with getting ready for the resurrection of Vigil? What's wrong with you?" Teuri asked him curiously if her brother was getting cold feet now._

"Don't you think we that we shouldn't do this? Won't we jeopardize the future?" He returned with another question. _Won't we jeopardize our own existence? _He thought to himself. _In plus, I don't want anything to happen to Arden._

"Are you going soft on me? We didn't know that he wouldn't be here, but at least we found his other daughter… I mean how could he forget about me, I am the older one… why did he have to give her the possibility to end the world."

Rivet looked to his sister, well step-sister to him because of their mother, who had been popular back when she was younger. Both of them had inherited their mother's raven hair. Teuri's hair ran down her spine, ending right at the end of her spine. Her face was delicate, almost like porcelain, but not doll-like. She had also inherited her mother's brown orbs. To Rivet, she was portrayed as the beautiful girl whom any guy would fall head over heels.

But Rivet, on the other hand inherited only his mother's jet black hair, his eyes were of a violet hue. He would be able to pass as incredible in his looks department, for he did receive many glances from the females when he was going home from the pizza joint. _They probably wouldn't look twice if they knew my name. Why did mom have to give me that stupid name?_

_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all, I've had this done for a while but I was debating about wanting to type more or to end it on that note… Well yeah! Thanks for reading! Please review/comment._


	6. Series of Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; they belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network. David Slack is the one that created them not me.

Author's Note: I apologize if anyone was confused of all the Teuri and Rivet details, I tried my best to make it clearly that Teuri is related to Raven, which in turn kind of makes Rivet related to her as well. Again, I'm sorry for any of the reviewers that were confused about that whole ordeal. On with the story.

Prevarication

Chapter 6

"What do you expect us to do now, sister? You do know that this is going to take a while before all this will work the way you want it to. Vigil will just be ashamed that you were the one that brought him back. Do you even know if he wants to be brought back to this planet?" Rivet asked his sister.

"I don't care what he wants, I've waited this long for father to praise me or even be proud of me, and just for his ignorance I'm going to prove to him that I was the better choice for all of this. I'll show him." Teuri complained, as she tried to come up with the best way to resurrect her grand-father. Trigon will definitely be angry with her, that's for sure; bringing his father to Earth would push him over the edge.

"Teuri, I don't want this to end like this, shouldn't you just talk it over with him instead of bringing his father into this whole ordeal." Rivet tried to reason, but all Teuri was thinking about was getting her father to realize his wrong-doings.

-----Flashback-----

"What are you doing, Teuri… you shouldn't be pushing yourself, and one of these days your going to get yourself hurt trying to…"

"Iris, you might as well give it up, you know she just wants to be like her father." A deep rich masculine voice broke the woman's sentence. His ember eyes never straying from his grand-daughters lean frame. She was carelessly throwing herself into the air trying to do what her half-sister was already capable of.

"Vigil, you know she shouldn't be doing this, ever since Trigon had given Raven most of her magical powers… Teuri is always trying to surpass her even though she wasn't gifted with the magics. I've only bestowed half of my powers within her. The other half is within this child that I'm carrying now. If she pushes herself too much, she's going to end up just like my mother. I do not want to see that happen with my daughter and you can't alter my decision. I'm going to erase her memory once Trigon has moved on, it's only fair that she shouldn't be left with that burden."

"Iris, it wouldn't be fair to you, the girl should know who her father is, and if you proceed with this memory-loss she will also forget about me… and if you ensue, I give you fair warning, the future will not be altered either. What happens will happen. Don't make me feel like I'm the prosecutor. I will be forced into bringing back her memories and I know you don't want that… Take that into consideration, or your children will be against you in the future." Vigil rebutted.

"Vigil, I just don't want my baby to be like Trigon, he has done many terrible things. He shouldn't be able to construe what I want to do. He will not be able to understand, for he doesn't understand love, he never did, and for that he never will."

------End Of Flashback------

"Sister, just take into consideration, that this doesn't seem like the right thing to do… Mother sure did see a lot of him in you, why won't you just let it go and move on?" Rivet questioned.

"Brother, you do not know anything; you might as well just go away. I won't need you for this right now." Teuri bit out sharply not even noticing the expression that crossed her brother's face.

* * *

A pair of violet eyes looked out a fogged up window at the waves crashing on the rocks surrounding the island, every so often, she could see the waning moon which made her believe that tomorrow would be the new moon. As she turned to grab her herbal tea, she caught somebody else coming down to the common room. She then turned her back and was about to phase into her room when she saw that the person was BeastBoy, which made her want to even more phase, but he caught her before she could anything.

"Rae?" BeastBoy questioned the air to make sure she was still in his proximity.

"Huh?" Raven questioned back to him, giving herself away. She nervously looked down trying not to make the toaster blow up this time. By the time she looked up again, she felt BeastBoy's hand run down her arm, when his neared her hand they clasped together, which made the toaster blow up, but Raven nor BeastBoy noticed it; they were lost in the moment. They looked to each other and both leaned in together and both felt the others lips brush against their own. Violet eyes went wide, but she didn't move away. She didn't know what to do, but the other person did, he lightly kissed her… In the background the microwave went haywire.

* * *

A blonde walked down an empty alley, she didn't know why she was aimlessly wandering but when she caught the glimmer of cooper around the corner, as she neared it, she could make out a silhouette of a man….

"Terra, do you remember me?" The man came closer to her and when he stepped in the light, the girl stepped back in shock.

"Slade… what do you want?"

"I need an apprentice, and you know the drill already. We have a task to do."

* * *

BeastBoy woke up once again with Raven wrapped in his arms. He looked down to the girl and smiled to himself. After last nights events they came to the conclusion that they would retire to BeastBoy's room. **(They didn't do anything people.)** When Raven had begun to stir, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. Raven looked up to where BeastBoy sat. When she crossed her legs underneath her, BeastBoy leaned against her frame and watched as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So…" BeastBoy started, "do you want to head on downstairs or do you want to stay up here for a while?" He looked down to the girl in hopes of the latter.

"I should head on down." Raven looked to the door, and looked to the sheets that covered her lower half. Unconsciously she pulled the sheets higher and lowered her head from his shoulder to her knees. As she looked around his room, she found the subtlest hints that the room was slowly getting picked up. She looked up at BeastBoy in surprise.

"You've picked up." She noted to him, he blushed slightly as he recalled what he had started doing since Raven had first come up to his room. As her eyes scanned his room, she found that the floor didn't hold any more empty pizza boxes or any other coke cans. She glanced over to the several cases full of different movies with some video cassettes. As her eyes drifted to his, she slowly pushed aside the sheets and rose to her feet.

"I'll see you down there." Shortly Raven left BeastBoy in his room. He looked around his room himself and made a mental note to himself that he needed to order his movies. _Since when did I become such a neat-freak?_ He asked himself. As he continued looking around his room he heard some squeals and laughter.

As he entered the common room, he was greeted with the sight of Bumble Bee wrapping her arms around Arden and Kid Flash talking with Licentious, BB could over hear the two boys talking about Licentious' sister Cordial. He could see Robin and Star go over to a corner of the Tower where both of them would look out the window. BB's eyes then wandered over to Raven and smiled to himself as he watched her converse with Jinx.

* * *

Teuri sat herself in the middle of the pentagram that she had drawn on the hard-wood floor. Several candles were laid on the corners of the pentagram; she lit one specific candle first and then lit them in the order of how she had drawn it. After she had finished lighting the candles she muttered the incantation that she had read from the book that her grandfather had written. "Alcator Maltreze Vlamore Coughe Dexpresment Spentmentsore."

* * *

Author's Note: Impressive, huh? I'm glad that I was able to type all of this. I would really love any feedback… Any at all. Thanks again!!!! 


	7. Mini Squabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them, the only thing I do own is this plot and the original characters that I have created for this story's purpose!

Author's Note: Hey, all! I'm glad to say that I have this entire story planned out, but I'm going to update in a very orderly way… if that's possible for me though! Alright enough of me blabbering on, and on with this chapter… Oh and by the way there's going to be a total of 25 chapters… YAY!

Prevarication

Chapter 7

Rivet stood on the outskirts of town, looking at the brightly lit Tower. He wandered what the blonde-haired girl was doing this late at night. His violet eyes illuminated against his features, as they traveled over the T-shaped tower. For once, he didn't want to think of what was to come, the only thing he wanted to look forward to were those deep-set blue eyes of Arden's. He admitted to himself that he did feel the attraction, he couldn't help the feeling, although he felt like he was doing something incredibly wrong. But he didn't think of the outcomes of this altercation… He was mesmerized by this radiant girl, and the only thing that reverberated through his mind was thoughts of the girl. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Tower and his hand was already pounding on the metal door. He heard the clicking and clacking of the security system going off. He stood on the protruding rocks, waiting for the person to let him in.

"What can I…" the girl with the name of Starfire had begun when she trailed off as she finally looked at him. Her eyes went wide as soon as she had realized that this was the guy that Arden had introduced as Rivet. As he passed her, Star kept her eyes on this young fellow, she didn't want any problems with her future son, Star knew that Licentious had feelings toward Arden, and she couldn't help the feeling of dread about this late-night meeting with this fellow and her son's girlfriend.

"Thanks," he murmured to her, though she couldn't quite hear him. He heard her tell him to follow her to the common room, when he entered this so-called common room, his gaze fell on a, he was guessing, 64" screen, that was showing a game or what he thought of it. He searched the common room and smiled to himself when his gaze landed on his female friend that he had made at the pizzeria.

"Rivet, what are you doing here?" Arden asked him, interested. She grinned stupidly to him.

"I thought I'd come by, since I was in the neighborhood." Rivet proclaimed, as he chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but feel two eyes leering into his back. When he was about to turn around and return the gaze, Arden was pulling him to the kitchen to talk privately.

"So, how is everything? I mean, since the last time I saw you?" Arden asked once again interested about what he would say.

"Well, nothing much really." He replied smoothly which had Arden hanging on his words. "I've been busy with my sister." He tried not to give too much away, for if he did, Teuri would surely kill him for doing this fraternizing with the enemy's daughter. This made him shiver in disgust as he reminded himself that he was flirting with his niece, in a way, but then again he never did like obeying to rules.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Arden asked intrigued about finding out more about this handsome man. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was shouting at her to think about Licentious and to realize that she was doing something incredibly foolhardy.

"Yes, I do, and I must say that she is a bit arrogant, she only does something when she is the one that's going to be the main beneficiary." Rivet stopped himself mentally before he gave anything away too much. He didn't want anything to break his relationship with the girl. "I would like to stay and chat some more, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"What are you talking about, you're welcome around here. Don't worry about BeastBoy he's a bit protective of me now that he…." Arden broke off as she was getting closer to giving away the future to this stranger.

"No, don't worry about it. I really need to get going, my sister will probably want be back at the place by now. It is getting late and I will definitely need my rest for tomorrow. I'll see you later." Rivet leaned across the table and grabbed her hands with his own, and lifted them to his lips, and placed a ginger kiss on both of her hands. "I'll definitely see you later." He then rose to his feet and made his way back to the common room when Arden spoke up.

"I'll walk you to the door." Arden then rose to her feet as well and walked to the main hallway with him and bade him good-night. As she made her way back into the common room, she made out Licentious and BeastBoy playing Mega Monkeys 12, which Licentious had made a note to himself, because both Cordial and BeastBoy played the tenth game to its limits.

"What was that about?" Licentious asked her with a bit of jealously leaking out into his words.

"Nothing, he and I just talked. Why are you so interested anyway?" Arden asked him.

"Hmmm, why am I so interested about what that guys talks to you about? Let's see you're my girlfriend, or did you forget that little part of our relationship." Licentious rose to his feet a bit mad at his girlfriend for not remembering their relationship.

"Licent, do you trust me?" Arden asked her boyfriend.

"I trust you, I just don't trust that… that… that guy! I mean he does know that you're my girlfriend right?" Licentious returned her question with an answer but aimed another question to her.

BeastBoy was looking on at this display of jealously between Licentious and Arden. He couldn't help but chuckle as he exited the common room and made his way up to his bedroom. As he was about to enter his room, he stopped by Raven's room and lightly knocked on her door. He watched as the door slid open and Raven exited her room and followed BeastBoy to his. As they entered, she noticed that BeastBoy had once again picked up some of the mess that was surrounding his bed.

* * *

Rivet stood in front of the door, key in hand. Hearing the click of the lock free, he pushed open the door and found himself faced with a tall man with a bronzed mask over the left side of the man's face. Beside the man, about a head in a half shorter than the man was a blonde girl. She didn't seem like she was related to the man, for she came off a bit shy where-as the man just came off as well, revolting.

"Who are these people, Teuri?" Rivet asked his sister, who stood in the halfway decent kitchenette. He eyes his sister, she didn't seem like something was going on, but boy was he wrong.

"The man is Slade, the little girl who's with him, goes by Terra. Seems like both of them have something against the Teen Titans, and I tend to use them as an advantage." Teuri explained to her half-brother. "And where have you been dear brother?"

"Out," was his simple reply. He didn't want his sister to get the wrong idea, but it seemed like today wasn't his day for his sister saw right through his act.

"You were with that girl, weren't you?" She asked him.

He didn't show any response, he turned around and went in the direction of his room, which wasn't your average room. It was the only room available after his sister took claim over the large bedroom. He didn't have a bed, the only thing he called a bed was a sleeping bag that was currently rolled up. As he started unrolling, Teuri made her appearance known.

"Why are you doing this? You do know that we need to use her as bait."

"No, we don't!" He yelled, not liking the idea of using Arden as bait to get to Raven. _Why did I have to get attached? _He questioned himself. "No, we don't. Whatever you're planning on doing, it needs to be stopped, and I do not want to take part in it."

"No can do, brother, I have already recited the incantation. It should take at least a week before Vigil will make his appearance and, dear brother, you can't do anything about it. So if you don't want to take part in whatever I'm scheming. I suggest that you leave now! I will not hear about you constantly wanting me to stop this." Teuri motioned to the door, if that was his decision. Rivet, grabbed his sleeping bag and rolled it back into its cylinder shape, and placed it on top of his suitcase that carried his clothing ware. As he tied the sleeping bag on top of the suitcase, he pushed his sister aside and exited the small, confined room. On his way out, he didn't make any eye-contact with the two others that would probably now coincide with whatever Teuri had planned. He didn't even pay attention to what they were saying as he left the old rotting apartment complex that was on Oakhaven drive.

* * *

As Arden started pulling down the comforter that would bring warmth during the night, she noticed a figure walking up the rocky sculpted rocks that surrounded the Titans' Tower. As she made her way down to the main door, she heard a knock that resounded off the empty walls of the hallway. As she deprogrammed the security code, she opened the door, revealing a bedraggled Rivet. She noticed his hair was unkempt and his clothes were shading his eyes, making his chin more pronounced.

"What happened?" Arden asked him, grabbing his arm and started pulling him in the hallway, as she entered the common room, she was welcomed with the sight of Raven and Licentious sitting at the kitchen counter sipping what looked like herbal tea. As Raven caught sight of her future daughter entering the room with the stranger, she ran over to Arden and helped the boy over to the couch. Licentious was watching the scene unfold before him, and the only thing he could do was glare at the man who intruded on his girlfriend and gained their trust, well at least not Licentious and BeastBoy's trust, and perhaps Starfire's as well.

"Can you wake the others; I have something that needs to be known to you guys. It's very important." Raven nodded her head made her way over to the emergency button, which still held the warning sign to BeastBoy with the inscription of not pushing the button, unless in case of an emergency.

With the red light flashing every so often and the blare of the siren going off, made the rest of the Titans all run down to the common room. When all of them surrounded the couch, each of them took their turn at looking at Rivet who had appeared right in the middle of their sleeping. What was strange was that the Titans weren't in their usual garb, which made Rivet think that they actually had a life. His gazed lasted a bit too long on Starfire's outfit. She was only wearing a t-shirt with her underpants showing very visibly. When he returned his gaze the rest of the Titans, Robin looked a bit irked. He handed Starfire a blanket that was on the back of the couch, when Star looked to him questioningly, he scanned over her body which in turn made her inspect her own body. She blushed crimson as she realized she wasn't wearing any bottoms. She gladly took the blanket as a way to cover herself. When she looked up, she heard Rivet explain some stuff that made the rest of the Titans blanch at parts and at others they eyed him suspiciously.

"If you're related to this Teuri, this could all be a set-up. You could be doing this to get your sister some info. I knew something was up when I saw you at the pizzeria. What's your purpose here then, if not to give the info from Arden to your sister?" Robin asked this intruder.

"I didn't think that Teuri would take it this far, I really thought that she would talk to Trigon and get this family matter out of the way."

"Woh! Wait a minute, Trigon? What are you talking about? He's Raven's dad." BeastBoy interrupted.

"Yes, he is. But he had another daughter, one before Raven was born. Her name is Saboteur, and well, yea, she kind of wants to take revenge out on you because you were the one gifted with the destruction of the world." Rivet explained further.

"She thinks the end of the world is a gift, it's a burden and I know, Trigon wanted me to leave my friends and die. Even Slade came back with Trigon's power to get me to destroy the world faster, though I don't know why." Raven interpolated.

"Take that up with Vigil; I don't know anything else, except that she's bringing Vigil back to life because she feels that Vigil will be the advantage to the tipping of the beam." Rivet replied.

"Who's this Vigil person?" Starfire questioned.

"Isn't it clear, I would say that this Vigil is Trigon's father and from the jist of it, I would say he's worse than Trigon himself. This is going to be a long battle." Cyborg interjected, getting the point across to Starfire.

"Yes, they call him Vigil the Vicious for a reason; he invokes real pain to his victims." Rivet informed the Titans, and all were eyeing Rivet with suspicion written in their eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Aren't you all happy that I've updated this quickly? LOL, well I am! Well any reviews/comments are more than welcome!!!! JA NE!!!! 


	8. Damage

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! The only thing I do own is this plot and the original characters that I have created for the purpose of this story to go on without a hitch, especially now that I have all of the chapters planned out.

Author's Note: Hello to all that have been reading and reviewing this story!!! I'm so happy that I'm getting more and more reviews, well not really, but when I got news that I had four reviews while I was break from working and it made my day!! I do have happy news for the people who loved Forget Me Not and what I have so far of Prevarication. I will be doing a trilogy!!!! I already have a title for it and everything, The Wish is what I'm calling it.

Prevarication

Chapter 8

Teuri stood in front the man, who called himself Slade. She grimaced to herself that these two had witnessed the squabble that had went on between her brother and herself. She made a mental note to herself not to lash out to the two, who now looked skeptically to her.

"You told me that this brother of yours was a major accomplice to make this deal work out. If it does not, I do not know if I will hold my part of the bargain." The man in the mask spoke.

"I will keep my part of this agreement, you had already agreed to our terms… And now without the hindrance of Rivet, we can get down to business quicker than I thought. Ever since I planned this out from the beginning, Rivet has been against the idea, but he will eventually return, I'm sure of it. And when he does, I'll deal with him." Teuri was almost positive that he'd come back to her in due time; even if he did tell the Titans about the whole ordeal. "What we need to do now is attack them that is what we need to plan now." Teuri explained, searching her brain for a Machiavellian attack that wouldn't be too conspicuous. Soon, Vigil would be waking up… Six days she counted down mentally till her grandfather would make his appearance known.

The man in the copper mask voiced his needs; "I want something in return for helping you carry out your malevolent ways." He retorted with malice in his own words.

"You said you hated the Titans, I'm getting rid of them isn't that enough?" She backfired, she tried to keep her anger in check, but the need to keep it lowered went out the window. "What exactly were you expecting in return?" She bit out a bit too loutishly.

"Power," was Slade's curt answer. When he tasted the power that Trigon had stored given to him, he instantaneously wanted more, and when Trigon had went away so did his so-called power and ever since that taste had squandered away, he was sentenced without the powers. He wanted more; he would be resolute without more power in his hands.

"Power," Teuri responded, coming to terms would be harder than she thought with this guy. "That is easier said than done, but I'll do what I can. You won't get anything though until we attack them first." She replied, not backing down all the way, she was still in control of this tribulation.

* * *

"Do you expect us to believe all of this?" Raven asked the boy after he had informed everyone about what Teuri was planning.

"You can believe what you want, but I'm telling the truth, she already has Slade on her side, it's going to be harder than you're thinking this going to be. She even performed her incantation, Vigil will probably show up in due time… I'm guessing in about a week or so." Rivet intervened, he didn't care if any of these people believed him, all he wanted to do was stop all of this.

"What do you know about Vigil?" Raven once again asked this jet-black haired boy that sat uncertainly on the couch; she could even see the boy jiggle his legs in the up and down motion.

"Who's this Vigil person again?" BeastBoy asked, he didn't mean to come off as an empty-headed boy, but he couldn't remember squat of what this guy was talking about. He didn't even get much sleep, since the alarm had went off at two in the freaking morning, not too mention he couldn't find himself tired at all that night… So he was on a two-hour nap before this guy interrupted his beauty sleep.

"Friend Raven's grandfather." Starfire directed towards BeastBoy, and then turned her head in the direction of Rivet, "Do you know what she wants to exactly do our Friend Raven?" She asked him.

"Not really, I haven't exactly stayed by Teuri's side, I've mostly been hanging out with Arden for the past couple days." He let that info hang in the air for a minute before Robin intervened.

"So, you don't know much of anything that's going on with your sister or what she's planning… What are we precisely going to be able to do if you don't know much?" Robin asked.

"Well who knows, for she could already be planning out a fight between this Slade character and all of you." Rivet tried to think back to when his sister and he had had their own squabble. He then remembered that there was someone else was there beside the man in the copper mask. "There was also a blonde girl with the guy. I can't recall her name though." He murmured more to himself, but Raven looked to BeastBoy who now was showing no signs of emotion. When Rivet looked up to the surrounding Titans, he noticed that they were all looking at the green one.

"What are we going to do now, friends?" Star questioned each of individual in the room.

"We wait, Star." Robin informed her, as he went to the practicing room to warm up, they weren't sure when Slade would show up, so each went their own way to prepare themselves. Licentious sat on the couch with Arden wrapped in his arms, he looked over to Rivet to silently make it clear that the two of them were together and nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Teuri asked the man that had demanded that he be given the powers before they faced the Titans. He gave her a terse nod of his head to make her bestow the powers upon him. "Zinrem Pontrents Boximer Slade Trimunum Credimis." She repeated the words over and over until she heard the quick intake of breath from the man in front of her. She looked up to him and saw him grab a hold of the mask. He tore it off making Teuri realize why he had half of face covered up. She watched as his scarred left side become a shade of crimson, she watched with glee as she confirmed to herself that it was indeed a clever power progression.

"What's going on?" Slade nearly toppled onto the floor as he twisted himself into a curled position; he angled his head to Teuri and gasped once more with the throbbing of pain that continued down his spine as she squirmed as he felt an inner turmoil coincide with a sensation of a stabbing motion to his heart, he clenched his fists together to his left breast and his knees buckled underneath him as he fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor.

"It's what you wanted; you did want more power didn't you?" Teuri explained as she held the blonde away from the man... She didn't see the point in having this blonde part of the plan, but the blonde kept on insisting that she wanted to do cause the Titans pain.

"What exactly did you bequeath to me?" Slade asked with his teeth clenched.

"Power," Teuri replied, as she escorted the blonde to Rivet's old room. When she came back into the living room she could see that the procedure would be over in a minute. "After this is done, I want you to attack the Titans, the sooner we begin this, the sooner it will be over."

"Fine," was all that Slade could muster as he writhed on the floor once again, the pain was slowly receding, and now Slade could feel a push of his stamina as he also felt something new build up in the pit of his stomach. He watched himself as he forced out a ball of fire, it leapt out of his hands and left a burn hole that led outside. He looked over to Teuri who had a dark look cross her face.

"We attack them now, especially now that you have some new abilities that I know you're itching to use." Teuri stated with as she looked over to Slade, he simply motioned his head for Terra to follow.

* * *

BeastBoy stared out the window that had now fogged up from the humidity outside of the Tower; he could make out the radio tower that shone its bright red light every few seconds. He felt mesmerized; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the glow of the light. He didn't notice a shadow overlap his body. He did feel the hand of somebody on his shoulder, when he looked up he didn't say anything, he only locked eyes with Raven and conveyed a message through their eyes that words couldn't cover. Raven pulled her hand away before the toaster could blow up for the tenth time… She looked out the same spot that BeastBoy had looked out and narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

"We got company." Raven stated, as she ran over to the E-button. It made its signature siren and it's routinely red flashing light in the common room. The siren reverberated off the hallway walls and resonated back to the common room, where all the Titans had gathered. Arden stood next to BeastBoy, who was rooted to the spot. Licentious positioned himself by his mother's left side. Robin and Cyborg placed themselves in the front with bo-staff and cannon ready to fight. Raven situated herself in the middle of Star and BeastBoy. Dark magic pulsing in her palms, as they waited for the enemy to show their faces. Raven could feel them coming closer. They were definitely in the Tower. She was positive that they didn't need to migrate somewhere else, for they were slowly coming closer to the room.

As Slade and Terra pushed the metal door aside, they were positive that they were in the common room, they were usually always in the common room, and Terra was the one who showed Slade around the Tower. Upon seeing Raven and BeastBoy standing beside each other, Terra ran over to Raven and tried to punch the girl, the only thing that she succeeded in doing was making the Titans surprised to see her standing beside Slade that is except BeastBoy and Raven. Raven threw up her dark magic and created a shield to deflect any of her attempts. Raven threw the dark magic towards Terra and in turn made Terra slam into the wall, creating a mold of her against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she was making out how the battle was going on between the rest of the Titans and Slade, unfortunately she didn't expect Terra to come to that quickly and was hit with the toaster. _I should have blown the toaster up earlier. _Raven tried to get to her feet but was not quick enough for the 64" television smashed her to the floor, and after that she didn't pay anything else for she blacked out. She did feel more weight add on top of the TV though.

With that incident, Slade and Terra decided that they had done enough damage for the time being and left the Titans. BeastBoy looked frantically around the room and tried to find Raven, he couldn't find her. Robin and BeastBoy caught a glimpse of what looked like Raven's indigo cloak beneath the fallen TV.

_It couldn't be…._ Robin and BeastBoy thought at the same time. BeastBoy morphed into a gorilla and with Cyborg's help, they hoisted the couch up off of the TV and let it fall onto its back as they positioned themselves to lift the 64" television off the floor, and revealed Raven lying there lifeless.

BeastBoy instantaneously morphed back to his human form…. "Raven…" he said and ran to her side, shaking her arm he used her nickname, "Rae." BeastBoy tried once more to shake her awake, but it didn't work. "Raven come on." BeastBoy patted her cheek and with this her head lolled to the side. BeastBoy cried her name a fourth time, "Raven…" "Come on Rae… please." He wiped his hand across her brow and started pushing a strand of her violet hair behind her ear when he felt something thick and sticky, he pulled his hand away and saw blood covering the tips of his fingers, he looked back down to Raven and tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. An array of emotions came and went away as quick as they had come as he was getting near his breaking point. He cradled Raven in his arms and rocked back and forth as tears flooded out of his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't kill me!!!! I know bad place to end it at, but I need to end it somewhere, me soo sorry. I'll try to write the next one up and post it as soon as I can. 


	9. Sensations of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them, for if I did own Teen Titans, I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't have taken so long for Robin and Star to get together, and for certain I would have had BeastBoy and Raven admit their feelings for each other even if the Tower would be disintegrated.

Author's Note: Don't you just love my disclaimer?! Well, on with the chapter, for once I posted the 8th chapter I had already gotten two reviews wanting more… Well I can't let them just wait forever…. You think if people would know that a review just inspires the author to continue, do you know how many stories I would have done?!?! Well I'm going to quit blabbering on and write this chapter for my dedicated readers/reviewers!!!

Prevarication

Chapter 9

BeastBoy wouldn't leave Raven's side; he insisted to Cyborg that he would be the one to carry her to the wing. Once Raven was situated on a clean bed, BeastBoy had to look away when Cyborg had inserted an IV into her wrist. He kept his eyes averted when he believed that Cy had taken a needle to the puncture in her head to clean the wound that the 64" television had caused. Robin had nearly pushed Star into his room to comfort the heartbroken alien that was only concerned with her friend's health. Licentious stood in the kitchen with Arden in his embrace, Arden crying on his now soaked t-shirt that had absorbed most of her tears. One of his hands on the back of her head patting down her hair and the other was wrapped around her waist, trying to console her with unspoken words.

* * *

Rivet was no-where to be found, the last Licentious had seen him was after he had informed the others of what could come. _Where could that asshole be? He was the one that insisted that we should stay awake. _He tightened his hold around Arden and walked with her back to the destruction of the common room. Licentious walked past the demolition, and headed up the stairs to the where Starfire's room was… as they passed Robin's room they could hear Star sob, they couldn't make anything else out, but Licentious simply saw his mother in his head crying on Robin's shoulder, or his chest… Letting the door slid open, Licentious and Arden entered the room, and tried to get the desperate sleep that both really needed. As they situated themselves on the circular bed, Licentious pulled Arden up against him and rubbed her arms up and down in consolation.

* * *

BeastBoy gazed at Raven's form… it was like he couldn't look anywhere else but at her, it didn't feel right, she shouldn't be there on that bed. BeastBoy thought back to what had led them up to this dramatic point. Memories of Terra rushed to his head, the actions that led to this very point. If he could go back in time, he would do without a second thought, he would make sure that he wouldn't have spoken to Terra, he also make sure that that Teuri character wouldn't have had the time to do that stupid incantation for that Vigil to come… why oh why did this all have to happen? Everything he reflected on, went in one ear and out the other, thoughts came and went all too quickly. Silent tears formed in the corner of his eyes, as he watched Raven's chest move undulating showing him that she was breathing regularly. He looked to her face, above the left ear; he saw a white bandage that covered the deep gash that had been the aftermath of the television. He made a note to himself to tell Cyborg that the bandage was already becoming scarlet from the blood that had begun to gather in the gauze. As BeastBoy looked at Raven for a moment longer, he noticed that Cy had entered the room, ready to redress her wounds. BeastBoy moved to the other side of the bed as he saw Cyborg put a clean gauze pad over her numerous minor cuts. BeastBoy gingerly touched her forehead, gently prying the old bandage off of her; he could hear a few strands of her hair come off with the bandage.

"BB, you need some rest, why don't you go ahead and go to your room. I'll wake you up if there's any change in her condition. From the looks of it, she'll probably be in a coma for a while." Cyborg put his hand on BeastBoy's shoulder showing his new respect for the green dude. He helped BB to the door, "I promise you… You know we all love her, and don't worry man, I won't tell Raven when she wakes up that you love her. That's one thing that you got to do on your own, man."

BeastBoy looked up to Cyborg with concern etched on his face. Cyborg didn't change his mind, but when he saw the crestfallen look on his friends face, he tried not to give in. He stood there solidly, and BeastBoy trudged his way to his room, where he tried to go to sleep, but as he began to drift to sleep he started having a nightmare about Raven dying in front of him, all because he couldn't protect Raven, when a memory came to his mind because he could protect Terra from Slade back then…. He sat up quickly, his eyes shone with tears in them. _I am a failure, I couldn't protect Terra then and I couldn't protect Raven now, I really am a failure. _Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore as he rose to his feet….

_Maybe Cy isn't there anymore. _BeastBoy thought to himself as he made his way back the medical bay. As he entered the room, he watched the monitors as they showed her pulse. He first placed his head on the bed next to her stomach, but that wasn't comfortable for him, so he tried to make it comfy for him to sleep next to her, as he fell to slumber-land, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her small stomach.

* * *

With the dawning of a new day, came with the visit of Rivet to his sister's apartment. He didn't want to do this, but it needed to be done, even if it resulted in him being pained or possibly even worse. He knocked softly on the wooden door, and waited for her to open the door to him. As she glared at him through the peep hole, she needed to resolve this, and quickly, it could be possible that this could be the severing of the brotherly/sisterly line that they shared.

"What are you wanting here?" Teuri snapped at her half-brother.

"What the hell was all of that about at the Tower, is it your purpose to end their lives? Someone nearly died last night. I wouldn't be surprised if they are all comatose back at the Tower. You need to stop this now, or else I'll make you stop this madness right this instant before I leave." Rivet took his first step to retaliate against his sister. "If something happens to Arden, I'll make it my responsibility to do something. I promise you that DEAR SISTER." He emphasized his sister with the endearment that she had usually used on him; Rivet took a step towards Teuri, and released some of his magic in to the palm of his right hand. He hurled the blue magic air towards Teuri, but she managed to catch it in her own palm. She hurled back the power back and the impact forced him back into the wall. Teuri ran over to her brother and unleashed her own magic, which burned the side of shirt and revealed his tanned abdomen.

"Don't forget brother, mother left most of her magic to me and I am a half-demon, don't ever forget that I am stronger than you." Teuri retorted to her brother, unaware of what he was going to retort back with.

"You are never going to be stronger than the Titans; you might as well give it up because you don't have a heart. With the Titans… They care about their friends; they even care about people who aren't of their own. They have love in their heart… Something that you will never understand, so get used that fact." Rivet tore back to her, he could see that he finally struck a nerve, and he knew that he'd be the only one to ever see that too, probably. But Teuri stood in front of him and struck him with a brutal force causing bruises to form on his stomach and his left arm.

* * *

Cyborg entered the med bay, as he got himself ready to proceed into Raven's room; he closed his eyes and breathed in and out trying to relieve the nervous tension that was beating with his heart. He couldn't stand seeing Raven in this state but he was the doctor in the gang, he needed to be strong for the others and especially for himself. As the door swooshed open, his eyes went wide as he saw BeastBoy on the bed beside Raven. He tried to avert his eyes, but finally decided against it and found himself beside BeastBoy, he poked him in the ribs which in turn made BeastBoy pull his arm away from Raven's waist.

"What…" BeastBoy stammered as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes. When he saw that it was just Cyborg, BeastBoy got to his feet and tried to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed on his purple uniform. Cyborg stood in front of the print-out and read how she was doing over the night. As he read the stats, BeastBoy walked up beside him and waited for the news, good or bad. Cyborg didn't make any signs of worry or glee, but BeastBoy was jumping from foot to foot trying to see over Cyborg's broad shoulder. "Will you tell me what's going on with her, quit being soo darn quiet." BeastBoy uttered. Cyborg looked to the little green dude and sighed a heavy sigh. He didn't know how to break it to the guy. He sighed one more time before BeastBoy got fed up with him not informing him about how she was doing…

"She's in a coma BB." Cyborg, breathed out…

* * *

Robin stood beside his bed as he looked upon the sleeping alien girl. He knew it would take a while before any of the Titans would want to fight again, but they were heroes, they needed to be able to jump back into action and get rid of the bad guy. The only problem was that the bad guy, well girl didn't make her appearance known to the Titans. As his mind started to wander, the girl twisted in her sleep. He looked down at his bed and sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Starfire's eyes opened and automatically filled with tears. Robin gathered the girl in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Why did this have to happen to friend Raven? S-She was the one w-who…" Star trailed off as fresh tears fell onto the sheets that covered his bed.

"Star, she's going to make it, I'm positive that she'll make it, she's strong-willed. I'm sure of it." Robin rubbed his hands down her back in trying to make her feel better but it only made Star shake under his touch. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away to look into her eyes. He couldn't stand to see Star in pain, so he did the only thing he could think of, he leaned in towards her and laid his lips over hers and kissed her gently, trying to erase the pain.

* * *

Licentious was stirred awake by the person who was lying next to him. When he opened his eyes he could see Arden already sitting up with her arms laced together in her lap. As he crawled over to her frame, he was about to sit down next to her when she bolted to her feet, he eyed her curiously.

"Something's wrong. I-I can't remember something that was important to me. I mean I know I'm supposed to recall it, but it won't come to mind." Arden sputtered out, her eyes going wide as she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach. When she looked down to her stomach, she felt her heart skip a beat, and when she looked up to Licentious he wasn't there.

Licentious' eyes went wide, where did she go, she was her just a second ago, she wouldn't have enough time to get to the door and leave in just a mere blink of his eyes. When he blinked his eyes again, and when they opened, he spotted Arden out of the corner of his eyes at the window pane. He got to his feet and walked over to her lithe frame. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and he felt her shudder under his touch when she looked back to him, her eyes were void of any indication of her knowing who he was.

"Licentious?" Arden whispered, and clung onto his worn-out blue shirt. He caressed her back with the palm of his hand. He lifted her chin for her to face him and slowly he pushed back the violet strand that was becoming her barrier to see him. "I-I…"

"Don't say anything, nothing's going to happen. I don't want to hear you say it. I don't believe that this is the end… I love you." Licentious pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

* * *

BeastBoy stood rock still, as the words echoed off his eardrums and the message was shortly relied to his heart. It stuttered, then stopped. He couldn't believe it, the girl who was probably the strongest of the whole gang was induced into a coma…. An endless dream, that he didn't know what was going on inside of her mind. He exhaled as he regained the pulsing through-out his body. When he looked up, he noticed that his body had crumpled to the floor. He didn't see Cyborg, but when he turned around, he was graced with the sight of Cyborg hovering over Raven's body redressing the wounds for the second time in a row.

"I don't know how long she'll be comatose, but I hope it isn't long. I know Raven; she has the strength enough to fight it away. I just hope she wakes up soon. I'll be in the common room, if you need anything." Cyborg left as quickly as he came. Over the past five hours, Robin and Star and both come to see Raven. Starfire had given BeastBoy a hug, and BeastBoy could feel the wetness on his shoulder from Star crying silently. She whispered something in his ear that made his heart swell. _Just how many people know? Does Robin know? _As he looked over to the team leader, he saw a all-to well knowing look cross his face. _He knows…. Just how can it be that she's the only that doesn't see that I love her. _BeastBoy sighed at his lameness, but was brought back to reality when Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to him and unknowingly to even him, no-one noticed a slight twitch coming from the direction of Raven; they did notice it though when the monitors started to go haywire…

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the wait, it's just that work and babysitting is really starting to get on my nerves, but I did finally have time to post this chapter… Well, this author would love some reviews! And I will definitely reply to all my reviewers!!!! 


	10. Fabrications?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. However, I do own this plot and the original characters that I've created for this story to go on without a hitch….

Author's Note: Hi all!!! I really appreciate all the reviews and comments that people have left me, it makes me all nice and warm inside to know that people like this story… Well here's the next chapter!!! I'm sorry if it's not too long of a wait for this chapter… And I also apologize for this chapter is kind of a filler chapter.

Prevarication

Chapter 10

Rivet supported himself on the wooden rail on the staircase that led down to the front entrance of the apartment complex. As he finally took the last step to the door, another one of the tenants entered the building… A rather short, brunette ran over to his side and asked him if he was okay. He nodded his head and tried to walk outside before the door closed but as soon as he took one step the door closed on its own. He sighed defeated, and slid against the wall to the floor. Once more, the brunette walked over to him and helped him rise to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him again, he could tell that she wasn't one to be too considerate but then again what did he know about humans even if he was one of them. He managed to walk about halfway down to the intersection of Oakhaven Drive and Olivia Lane, when he saw that there was a local bus that could probably get to the outskirts of the town, where hopefully he could get the attention of any of the Titans and hopefully he'd get back to the island where they needed some information about what was going on with his sister.

* * *

Cyborg stood in the hallway, waiting for the others to finalize their talk with each other, before he would have to give the news that he had to leave to go over to Titans East, because Bee had recently called him about something that was malfunctioning. He wasn't positive what was happening but recently it had been more often that Bee or Aqualad would call him about something not working the way that wanted it work. _Couldn't they simply ask Speedy or somebody else… I will have to tell them about what happened with Rae though.. it's only a matter of time before Bee will beep Robin on their stats. _Cyborg thought to himself.

Starfire and Robin were the first two to leave of course because they probably thought that BeastBoy would want some time alone with Raven… _Probably wants to catch some shut eye with Raven. _Ever since that previous incident with Terra made all the Titans want to get even with the blonde. Did it sound fair? It did to Cyborg and BeastBoy at the moment. Robin would probably say that they should send her to the police. Star would probably side with the other two, of course her being the reason why Raven was in the state that she was in at the moment.

* * *

Rivet stood where the ocean met the rocks on the outskirts of the town. As he saw two headlights come closer to the road, he waved his hands in front of his body as a way to stop the guy who was now speeding the white and blue car closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg pronounced after he rolled down the window.

"I was kind of wondering if you could take me over to the Tower… I need to see Arden." Rivet spoke, his voice getting raspy. Cyborg looked over the guy, and caught the sight of several bruises start to form over his skin…

"Get in." Cyborg unlocked the passenger side, and prodded the door open with his arm for the injured man to position himself on the seat, reaching for the seat-belt to buckle himself in. "Don't worry about that, we're just gonna head on back to Tower." Cyborg informed him, as he turned the car around and headed back to the Tower to drop him off, _Bee is probably already mad at me for being late. _Cyborg thought to himself.

As the car descended in front of the Tower, Rivet exited the side of the car and made his way to the entrance and walked into the common room seeing Licentious with his arm around Arden's shoulder. Rivet sighed defeated, he knew that those two were together, but he couldn't help but feel a weight being added to his heart. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could make out BeastBoy trying to find something to eat in the forsaken fridge. When he didn't see Starfire or Robin he let out a shaky breath. Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

"What are you doing here?" BeastBoy looked up when he heard Licentious speak to the intruder. BeastBoy grimaced as he took in the appearance Rivet.

"What happened when I left?" Rivet looked around the others, he could see the bags starting to form underneath BeastBoy's eyes…

"What happened?!? My…" BeastBoy broke off, Raven was dear to him, but did he really want to make it even more open. "Raven is in a coma because of you, it's your fault." BeastBoy shouted, basically wanting to blame someone, and blaming Rivet would make some of the weight lift off of his shoulders. Licentious looked from Rivet to BeastBoy, now was definitely not the time to tell BeastBoy what was going on with Arden. He sighed heavily as he felt Arden start to shake beside him. He wrapped his left arm around her frame and pulled her closer trying to shield her away from both Rivet and BeastBoy. But when he looked down to face Arden was gone. _What's going on? _Licentious rose to his feet beginning his search for Arden, when he saw that both Rivet and BeastBoy were eyeing him suspiciously.

"If you two won't mind I have to find Arden before something bad happens." Licentious pushed aside the two and ransacked the common room for any signs of Arden.

"What's going on, is there something I'm missing her." BeastBoy questioned his daughter's boyfriend.

"What's going on is that your daughter is starting to disappear, and right now I have to find her before she forgets anything else. Now help me find her." Licentious took on the leader position, all he wanted was for Arden to be safe and right now, he didn't know how to do that when the girl he was meant to protect went missing.

An hour later, Licentious found Arden sprawled over the stairs. The three guys ran over to her side. When she came to, she could feel that she was lying on the couch… When she tried to sit up, she was forced back into the previous position she was in.

"You shouldn't get up." Rivet placed a warm cloth over her forehead.

"Do I know you three?" She eyed all of the men in front of her…

* * *

Teuri stood in her room waiting for the news of what had happened with the Titans and her fellow accomplices. When she walked into the living room, she noticed that she would probably need to fix up that hole in the wall from Slade's bestowment. She sighed heavily, why did she have to give him the powers inside this hell-hole, it was already a dump at this place... She could hear the pounding of the door reverberate through the tiny entryway. She gathered to her feet from the hole and unlocked the chain and bolt and pulled the door open for the two to enter.

"What happened, I thought I told you to inform me right after everything went on. Did everything go the way we planned?" Teuri asked the man in the copper mask.

"It worked enough to make Raven fall in a coma, so it will probably work to your advantage." Slade informed her. She grinned malevolently, this coma would definitely work to her advantage.

"I want you two to attack them again tomorrow, especially since I know that they won't expect you to return so quickly." Teuri notified them with vigor in her voice.

* * *

When Rivet asked BeastBoy to take him to see Raven, BeastBoy took his time to reply with his answer. _Do I want to trust him with this? Should I even take him up to Raven's room, who knows what he's going to do to her? _BeastBoy shuddered and remembered that Rivet was still beside him. "This way." BeastBoy directed Rivet up to the med bay and walked with him to Raven's room. As the door swooshed open Rivet made his way over to the monitors. He tore the print-off away from the printer and scanned over the info. His eyes went wide as he caught the sight of irregular breaks in her heart-beat. He looked up to BeastBoy and wondered _this definitely would alter the course of the future, she's falling deeper into the coma… This could be really bad. _When he looked up, he could see that BeastBoy was looking at him wanting some answers.

"She's falling deeper into the coma, this could cause some concerns." Rivet responded worry laced with his words. "Vigil will be waking soon, and this could definitely not be good news to you guys. Without Raven, Teuri will win this."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the way I end this on this kind of note, but I needed to end it somewhere, and this was probably the most dramatic ending that I probably have written. I would love some comments/concerns!!!! 


	11. Inflicted Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. However, I do own this plot and I am lovin writing this story.

Author's Note: Hello to all, it's been a while, but I am updating as quick as I write up the chapters. I'm having a bit of trouble though because I work and I also have to try and have enough time to post the chapters for you. Well, enough of me blabbering, I really appreciate all of your reviews…

Prevarication

Chapter 11

"What are you still doing here; I said that we needed to attack them again since they aren't suspecting it." Teuri's voice raised an octave, getting annoyed with Slade who had decided to do as he pleased; of course Teuri was not pleased in the slightest "Do you want me to take away your power?" Teuri verbalized, her hands raised in front of her body preparing to take away the thing that Slade had wanted.

"Fine, but after this we'll go our own ways." Slade said with more confidence that he didn't think he'd be able to do in front of this girl. "After this battle I will do as I please." Slade said with more vigor. _This brat sure is getting on my nerves. _Slade thought to himself with a grimace.

"As long as this goes on without a hitch I'll let the both of you go." Teuri agreed with him making her own terms in this said agreement. "I want those Titans to know who's in control. Oh and by the way, I want you to do something to the blonde brat; you'll know her by the violet streaks that frame her face. She shouldn't be in our way for too much longer, but I want you to make them suffer." Teuri informed them and headed back to her room.

* * *

BeastBoy stood beside Rivet as he watched Licentious wrap his arm around Arden's body and helped her to the couch. BeastBoy was silent as his eyes scanned over Arden looking to see if something was off, but he didn't spot anything. When he saw her eyes flicker open he jumped over to her, who in turn leaned back further into the confinements of the couch. "Where am I?" Arden spoke with uncertainty. That sentence alone sent a cold shiver down BeastBoy's spine. _She's not remembering… Rae please wake up. _BeastBoy's heart started to tear if Arden were to go away. _If she goes away, what's going to…? _He trailed off not wanting to go t that sensitive subject. Rivet stood to the side of the room letting the two have their own time with Arden. A small frown was on his face; even he didn't want a world that didn't have Arden in it. 

Starfire sat on the edge of her bed cradling her head in her hands. Robin didn't hear anything as he entered her room. As he sat to the left of her, he noticed that she wasn't in here usual garb, instead she was still in her pajamas. He tried to grab her attention but it seemed like she was intentionally trying not to listen to him. So much was happening in the short span of a week or what felt like everything would come crashing down to a halt.

Robin gently touched Starfire's shoulder, who in turn finally glanced up from her earlier position. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy, which he figured out that she had been crying. Out of habit, Robin drew the girl into his arms and did nothing but hold her. He didn't have to do anything, but he knew that that simple gesture meant a lot more than words, in this kind of situation. Unfortunately, they both know that they'd have to go and face everyone that's for sure.

"Star, do you want to stay up here while I go and see how everyone's holding up?" Robin questioned her. She shook her head as she rose to her feet. It would only be fair if the both of them went down and faced the fire, so to speak. As they descended the stairs to the common room, they spotted their son kneeling in front of the couch where Arden sat. They only thing though that was the matter was that Arden wasn't responding to Licentious' gestures and she didn't smile to BeastBoy when he tried to crack a joke.

"What's going on?" Robin asked the three boys. At first there was silence before any of the them looked up to him. Licentious' face was full of sadness; BeastBoy seemed as if he was on the brink of another breakdown. Rivet on the other hand, seemed like it would be a regular occurrence. Robin went with the third. "What's going on, Rivet?" He voiced again but directed his question to Rivet.

'Since Raven has fallen into a coma, it would only be natural for her future daughter to forget some of her memories if Raven does not wake." Rivet began. "For her not to remember BeastBoy makes me wonder if Raven has fallen deeper into her coma. And by the looks of Arden, I don't think that Raven will be waking up any time soon." Rivet ended, letting the information hand in the air. The first one to look up was BeastBoy, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You mean Arden is going to disappear, and there's a possibility that Raven won't wake up?" BeastBoy asked, choking on his last sentence. _Isn't there something that I can do?_ Silently he rose to his feet and gently placed his hand on Licentious' shoulder. He excused himself and followed the path to the med bay to think. Surely there was something that he could do.

* * *

"You better get this right. Do not get detected, you get me?" Slade repeated to Terra. She gave him a curt nod as she levitated a rock boulder over to her and ascended to the roof-top. In her head was the Tower layout. As she descended the stairs from the roof, she turned left. _The med bay should be in this direction. _As she began to pass BeastBoy's room she stopped. She gingerly placed her hand on his door. She knew that time could not be replaced, but in her heart she told herself that it could still be possible. She heard Slade's voice reverberate in her mind telling her not to be too long, and with that thought she started walking to the med bay once again. 

As she entered the sterile room, she saw Raven lying on the white bed. _Quick and Easy Terra. That's all you have to do, and it will be over. _She mentally prepared herself as she grabbed the white pillow that Raven's head was previously propped up with. She covered Raven's face with the white linen, making the comatose girl suffocate to death But something made her stop, and that was because she heard the swoosh of the door open. Before she could run away, she was scolded mentally by Slade and also BeastBoy slammed her down to the ground. She felt like a thousand knives were forced on her stomach. When she felt the weight release from on top of her, she cracked one eye open to see what he was planning on doing next. _After all, I probably deserve it. _

"Terra, why?" BeastBoy questioned her simply grabbing her neck and pushing her up against the wall. He had her trapped with his other arm pining her to the wall.

"I… ugh." But Terra couldn't finish for BeastBoy had let her drop to the floor with a thud. Terra watched as BeastBoy walk over to Raven's bedside and pulled the pillow away from her face. He shot Terra a dirty look before he spoke. "You better get out of here, before I hurt you." BeastBoy spoke with a soft tone.

"I can't do that. I came here with something to do and I need to finish it." Terra said unabashedly.

"Well I can't let you kill Raven. If Raven dies, then a part of me dies inside, and I know you don't want to kill me. Do you?" BeastBoy once again asked a bit rude. He watched as Terra's face carried several different emotions. Without notice Terra ran to BeastBoy and punched him, trying to force him back into the wall. But, luckily BeastBoy had transformed into armadillo which made Terra grab her fist in agony. She watched as BeastBoy started to roll away from her. She made a mad dash after him trying to either stop him with her own body or to kick him. Once again she heard Slade's voice in her head telling to quit fooling around and go back to Raven and finish what she started, but she didn't pay attention to him and ended up running after BeastBoy down to the common room. She panted as she watched BeastBoy transform back into his human form. When she looked around her, she noticed that Robin, Starfire, Rivet and Licentious looking at her suspiciously.

She didn't have enough time to stall, when Slade forced himself into the Tower and bombarded into the common room. "What the hell are you doing Terra?" Slade bit out angrily. When Robin directed a kick in his direction, Slade grabbed his leg before it connected with his stomach and threw him aside. "Don't mess with me, Robin; do you want another taste of my new attack?" Slade couldn't avoid the attack directed from Starfire. She blasted several star-bolts and made Slade fall back. Licentious tried to bring his star-bolts to work, but in his state of depression, the star-bolts didn't form. The only thing that Licentious could do was to stay beside Arden. Rivet actually started attacking Terra. When BeastBoy aimed a blow to Terra, he couldn't find himself to stop punching her in the gut; he started pulling some of her hair as he attacked with his fists. Cyborg entered upon the sight and automatically pulled BeastBoy off of Terra. When he inspected BeastBoy, he could see bruises upon bruises starting to form. When he looked down he spotted Terra, gashes all over he body. But the only person he was worried about for the moment was getting BeastBoy better. When BeastBoy looked up, he saw that both Terra and Slade gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all, sorry about the long wait, I've been kind of busy with work, but no fear!! This chapter is here!! Well I hope this wasn't too bad of a cliffie, but then again I don't think that anyone likes a cliffhanger. Thanks again to all my reviewers. 


	12. Vigil the Vicious

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. I am a measly peasant that wishes for the power to own them. I do however own this plot and the original characters that I have come up with for this story!!!

Author's Note: Sorry about the prolonged wait for this chapter, I've been busy with work and going on this new diet… Well I hope you all like this chapter; please don't kill me for updating late… I apologize for it now.

Prevarication

Chapter 12

When BeastBoy came to, he saw that Slade and Terra were both gone. He was lucky that the others didn't question him that much about how Terra got in the Tower or why BeastBoy was attacking her to begin with. When he took in his surroundings he noticed that he was in the med bay in a bed across from Raven. As he tried to sit up, he winced from pain. And as he was trying to sit up, Cyborg entered the room to check on the twos' stats.

"BeastBoy, you should be lying down. You need to get better. Those bruises are probably gonna be killer if you move around too much." Cyborg said as he walked over to BeastBoy's side. "These bruises will probably take a while to heal." He paused, "Do you want to tell me how Raven's stats went dramatically down last night?" Cyborg asked BeastBoy as he checked BeastBoy's worst bruise on his left shoulder. As he compressed gauze on it and he watched BeastBoy wince back as be added pressure. "See what I mean." BeastBoy grinded his teeth together as the pressure increased on his shoulder. Cyborg left after he treated his two patients, he did glance back over to BeastBoy when he re-read the stats of the previous night.

* * *

Teuri stood in the doorframe as she looked in her room. _Soon! Soon, he'll awake. _Teuri thought to herself a smile gracing her lips as she imagined her grandfather standing before her. Surely he would be surprised at her actions of bringing him back to life after what had happened with him and her father. He would surely want revenge on his son for forcing him into fourth gate.

"I've done my part." Slade stood behind the raven-haired girl. "The rest is your doing." He finalized as he slowly made his way back to the entrance of the apartment. As he started to pull the wooden door open, she broke his actions with her voice.

"Where's the blonde that's always beside you?" She asked.

"She's recovering; unfortunately she had some problems trying to stay undetected." Slade responded. Teuri didn't catch any underlying message so she scoffed off the problem and with that, Slade took his leave.

* * *

(Back at the Tower with Arden)

Rivet stood motionless against the wall, his back naturally leaning against it. When Robin looked to him, he could tell that the boy's eyes were closed, probably thinking aimlessly. On the couch, Arden sat trying to recall any memories of the Licentious character that was kneeled in front of the couch. She watched as he rose to his feet, her eyes looking for a trigger for her to remember.

"Don't you remember me?" Licentious tried his hardest not to show how much it was affecting him, he didn't want to show weakness to the girl whom he loved… even if she couldn't remember him. "Arden," He silently spoke, but she heard and inclined her head to look up to him. She too rose to her feet and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorr…" but she didn't finish, she felt herself being wrapped in his arms and somehow she felt like she was protected. When she felt his hands creating warmth on his forearm she looked up to him and though she felt a pull in the pit of her stomach, she inclined her head upwards and placed her lips on his. He broke then and there, the hold he had on the girl had tightened. Somehow both knew what was going to happen. He felt a dead weight in his arms and when he pulled away all he could see was thin air where the girl was a few seconds ago.

More tears fell from his eyes and he found himself kneeling in front of the couch with his head in the cushions. A hand was positioned on his shoulder, when he looked up his eyes locked with his mother's and wordlessly she wrapped her arms around the boy and both shared tears. Robin felt a pull in his stomach; this was getting to be too much. He found himself walking towards the two and all three of them shared a group hug.

* * *

BeastBoy woke with a dull ache pulsing in his left shoulder and on his right bicep. As he sat up he didn't feel the pain, he decided to push aside the sheets and walked over to Raven's bedside. He reached for her hand and interlaced his fingers with her hand. He could feel that her hand had become ice cold. When he looked up to see that Raven was still breathing regularly and with that sight he let out a hopeful sigh. He gingerly lifted his other hand and pushed away a lock of her violet hair revealing a growing purplish bruise. He mutely cursed himself for not being able to stop Terra. _I should have finished it when she was up here. _He thought to himself.

BeastBoy didn't get to spend much time beside Raven's, because Cyborg entered. "BeastBoy, you shouldn't be out of bed." Cyborg was about to help BeastBoy over to his bed when BeastBoy spoke up.

"I'm fine, the one that you should be worrying about is Raven." BeastBoy complained pulling away from Cyborg's attempt to lay his hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. He shook it off. If this was any time to worry, it was now when BeastBoy got serious.

"What's up with you?" Cyborg asked, not getting what BeastBoy would be so serious about.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me, Terra put Raven in this coma, she attempted to suffocate her last night and you're wondering what's wrong with me?" BeastBoy came clean. All of it was tearing inside of him and somehow BeastBoy felt like he would probably explode from all the pressure it was creating. "Terra's the cause of all this and I'm sure that this is just the tip of the iceberg. If Vigil shows up when Rae is still comatose, this will definitely create problems for us." BeastBoy explained to his friend.

* * *

The pentagram on the floor of Teuri's room shone a deep indigo, combined with a rich burgundy. She closed her eyes and muttered the same incantation that she had performed a week ago. "Axeir Splindsor Wypones Rex," became her mantra and when she repeated this sentence the fourth time, a blinding white light laminated the entire apartment complex. She shut her eyes out of habit and when she opened them up, she was graced with the appearance of her grandfather. His skin was red, with deep blue almost black colored hair. His eyes shone a brilliant ember.

"What am I doing here?" He questioned the person who appeared to look like he grand-daughter Saboteur, except all grown up…

* * *

Author's Note: Please don't kill me, I'm just wanting to get to the better parts of the story, especially the next chapter. Well, leave me reviews and I'll definitely post sooner than I did with this chapter. 


	13. Slipped Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them… I do own this plot and the original characters that I have come up with!

Author's Note: I'm surprised at how many reviews I got on that one chapter, I really appreciate all your feedback, and I hope everything goes the way I want it for this chapter, I hope I get a lot reviews for this chapter, because I think this chapter is going to be my favorite out of this story… By the way, I was surprised when I didn't get any reviews concerning Licentious and Arden…

I have used the following songs: Back to your Heart by the Backstreet Boys, and Don't Want to lose you now… by the same band.

Prevarication

Chapter 13

"Saboteur, you have some explaining to do…" Vigil's voice was deep rich velvet that gave Teuri goose bumps. As she gazed up to her grandfather, something started growing in the pit of her stomach. "Do you know what you started?" His voice started to raise an octave when he realized he was the 21st century. Once again, he directed his gaze to his grand-daughter… "Why did you bring me here?"

"I-I-I wanted to make father pay…"

"Stupid girl, he didn't give you anything more beside power for a reason… And to tell you the truth, you don't really deserve these powers. If I could, I'd take away your powers." Vigil informed her, with a glance out the glass window frame. His indigo/blue hair whipped around his shoulder when he turned to face her with intent to kill in his eyes. "So, Raven's here." She nodded her head shamefully as she took his previous words into account. When she looked up she didn't take into consideration that her grandfather would probably want to see Raven beside her.

-------

Flashback

-------

"Vigil, do you really think that Trigon would do something like that?" Iris spoke.

"It's impossible to know what Trigon is planning on doing, for all I know it could all be part of his plan. He may be my son, but I don't know anything that goes through his tremendous ego." Vigil tried not to worry Iris about anything that Trigon would in deed probably kill his own flesh in blood. After all, he gave Raven the ability to destroy the world on her fifteenth birthday.

"But do you honestly think that Saboteur would consider retribution against him for doing this. I don't want all of this to happen."

"Iris, you can't stop the inevitable. You can hold it off for as long as you want, but when the time comes, you just have to let it go, unless you want to end your own daughter's life?" Vigil informed her. What the two older people didn't know was that the little girl that they were talking about heard every word that went on between them.

-------

Back to Reality

-------

Teuri walked over to the soaked carpet of the pentagram, and sank to her feet. She clutched her chest; somehow she felt a pull in her heart. _Why am I feeling like this? _She crawled over to her blood red bedspread and curled up in the confinements of it.

* * *

Licentious found himself in front of BeastBoy's room and when he started to enter he saw Arden in the hallway. Automatically he ran over to her and pulled her in BeastBoy's room. He crashed his weight onto her and with that impact; both were forced onto the bed. He could hear soft music coming from BeastBoy's radio. As the words echoed in his eardrums, he let the music reverberate off the walls and bounce back to him…

"_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew _

The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cuz your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl

The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
Cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me...

The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart"

This song basically was the song of the affliction between himself and Arden at the moment, when he looked up to the girl; he saw her fade in and out. She gave him a sympathetic look, and that was the last he saw of the girl that he loved. He didn't move from his spot, it seemed like he was rooted to the floor. His eyes filled with tears ready to fall at any second, he didn't notice when the radio played another song by the same band…

"_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to live that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away _

Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or never again

I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you

Don't wanna lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again

Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or never again"

Licentious broke down; tears trailed down his face and fell to the floor.

* * *

_I know there's something for me to do, just what is it? _BeastBoy thought to himself as he paced in Raven's room. When he first came to her room, he did think that Halloween did come early, but now he didn't care. It was this that made him reflect on the day when he went in her mirror. _Her mirror!! _The little light bulb came to life above his head. First he started underneath her bed looking for the mirror. _Not there. _He then ran over to the one place where she'd probably think he'd never go close to… her trunk. _To unlock this damn thing… _He tried everything, from morphing to a fly to a crab. _Nada, darn it Rae… _He then got an idea… surely the girl would have some kind of pointed object in her room. As he scrounged in her desk, he came up with a safety needle. _Jackpot!_ He jumped over to the trunk and finally picked the lock. Pushing the lid back, he saw two things… one was the book where Malchior was kept in and the second was her mirror, a wall separated the two. He pulled out the mirror, when he heard the first speak…

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Keep out of this… you're in a book anyway." BeastBoy shut the trunk and locked it, trying to make it seem like he wasn't even in there. When he looked into the mirror, he saw his reflection. _Should I pop a zit like before? Maybe that was a trigger. _He began to act like he was about to pop a zit and as strange as it was, he got himself sucked in her mirror. When he looked around himself, he found that he was on the rocky road where he could see the arc in the distance that would probably make him land in the land of where the air fresheners are made at. He would probably definitely run into the other Ravens. When he took a step forward, he heard the numerous black birds repeat the saying that made Cy and him run for it the first time they saw that they had in fact had razor-sharp teeth.

"Turn Back! Turn Back! Turn Back!" Three birds said one after the other. He looked over to the birds but when he did, they weren't there anymore… _What's going on? _When he looked around himself everything was gone! There was no rocky road; there weren't even the arcs anymore. He looked around at the blackness that had begun to take over. He was beginning to not be able to see anything that was in front of him, as he took several steps towards no where. _Where is everyone?_

"What are you doing here?" Rage appeared to the right of BB. He jumped at her tone but looked in her direction. At first he didn't have anything to say to Rage…

"I'm here because I want to know how I can wake Rae back up."

"Well your attempts are in vain. She won't wake up; all of us have tried our own way."

"I don't believe you. You're lying. I want to try my own way." BeastBoy nearly screamed to Rage.

Rage looked surprised, "Follow if you dare…" With that Rage took off into the blackness, leaving BeastBoy to follow her. Luckily BeastBoy had caught up to her in due time.

"Just where exactly are we going?" BeastBoy asked her as the both of them made their way further into the blackness. What felt like forever, they finally stopped where he could see Rae-Rae aka Happy, sitting cross-legged. As he started walking toward Rae-Rae, she jumped to her feet…

"B, are you here because of what happened to Raven?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you know of a way to wake her?" BeastBoy asked concerned about Raven. Standing in front of Rae-Rae wasn't helping anything either.

"We've tried, but there's some difficulty with trying to wake someone who was knocked unconscious. It's not that easy." Knowledge spoke up, pushing back her yellow hood. "You've been visiting her daily haven't you?" She asked.

BeastBoy looked down not quite sure what to say to that question.

"Don't worry BeastBoy, we all know that you've been by her side since the day it happened. We're all glad you were there." Kindness added with a smirk on her face as she looked at BB.

"I've researched and all I have gotten is that it just takes time before the unconscious will wake up… But if we could possibly speed up the process it would work to our advantage, I don't know what the effects of it could be though."

"So there is a possibility to wake her up sooner than expected," He looked around at Laziness and Rude.. "Isn't that good news." BeastBoy looked over to Knowledge for an answer.

"It is good news, but something could go wrong and I'm not sure what will happen to Raven." Knowledge responded.

"So, what would you suggest I do?" BeastBoy questioned.

"I know that Vigil is awake so I suggest for you and the rest of the Titans to be careful. Make sure that Raven is okay, we'll try to do something up about Raven… don't worry. I promise that Raven will be okay… If something bad goes on, try to contact us again… You need to be beside Raven for the time being…" Knowledge informed the changeling. "Don't worry too much; it makes everyone around you sad as well. Be there for them"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long for me to post, it was fun writing the different emotions of Raven but man is it tiring… While I was typing up the fifth page, I was beginning to get tired of writing so much! Well please leave me some comments/concerns that you had with this chapter, your words are always taken into perspective!!!! 


	14. Do I know you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. I only owe this plot that I have forced these characters through.

Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry for the long wait…

Prevarication

Chapter 14

Sitting on the chair that was positioned beside Raven's bed was BeastBoy, though he looked forlorn, there was a slight hope for the empath to wake from the deep sleep that Terra had induced to Raven. He wanted for the girl to show any kind of sign for Raven to wake… his eyes would widen if for a second he thought her hand had moved in his, or for a moment he would think that she would open her eyes when he decided to blink. The bags under his eyes gave away that he hadn't slept a wink in the past two days or what probably felt like eternity to him, all the days had started to blend together when she had been attacked. He didn't take any heed to the door when he heard it swoosh open. His mind quickly assumed that the person who had come was Cyborg. When he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, his assumption was right..

"B, you have to get some sleep. Everyone's worrying about you, ever since Arden… Cyborg trailed off, it was probably still a touchy subject. Cyborg hefted BeastBoy out of the chair and plopped him on the bed that he had put in the room just for BeastBoy. "At least try to get some rest… man, you really need it."

"I don't need any, I just want to be here when she wakes up.." (A/N: I just now thought of it but I like putting people in comas… is that sad?) Cyborg left BeastBoy on the bed with nothing to do. _I should have left the radio in here… _BeastBoy sighed to himself as his mind went back to when Starfire had been reduced to spending time in the med bay. Unbeknownst to him something was beginning to occur with his… what exactly was Raven to him. Sure he would admit to himself that he had grown to love the empath no matter if she wouldn't laugh at his lame jokes or wouldn't show any emotion. He had grown accustom to her monotonous voice, every little thing about her just set something off inside of him telling him that she was the one no matter what life threw their way.

He felt the pull of his eyes slowly coming to a close, he strained to keep them open but with the resistance the lure of sleep overcame his body and in a mere minute or so, he was deep in sleep. With the closing of his eyes, something else was beginning to happen.

* * *

"What should we do?" Sloth spit out intervening on Happy's earlier comment.

"What we should do is stick together and put an end to all of this, and use all of our powers combined." Bravery spoke.

"Brave, you forgot a tiny detail we need Raven to complete our full circle. No matter what we do to fight Vigil ourselves we can't personally defeat him, he's too much stronger than us." Knowledge informed.

"With that attitude we won't! Come on, let's fight for BeastBoy." Bravery stood with her back defiant, her green cloak billowing around her legs. Friendship looked up with concern in her eyes…

"We must do something, if we don't Raven and ourselves will be lost eternally. We all don't want that do we?" She said her voice softer than the others.

"Well, here's our chance! Here he comes!" Bravery spoke with irritation in her words… At last they would all meet again and hopefully for the last time.

All around them came a sense of foreboding that no one paid any heed to, what needed to be done should be done, and with that they were all graced with Vigil's red skin and ember eyes..

"How wonderful," Vigil started to speak when the first attack was blown at him. He easily avoided the attack and backfired with his own.

The endless battle went on forever in the dark abyss. Countless times, the emotions continued throwing their attacks to the intruder. The final blow was from Vigil and it's direction was to nowhere in particular but when everything started coming undone, Vigil was gone without a trace of him even being there to begin with.

* * *

Violet hair was thrown forward as Raven's head bolted towards the ceiling. Her eyes scanned over miscellaneous gadgets and saw out of the corner of her eye, a needle that was inserted in the crevice of her elbow. With some effort she managed to get the needle out that was now starting to bleed out of the tiny place where it had once been occupied. The blood didn't deter the girl from attempting to get to her feet. Vertigo instantly came over her as she stood on her two shaky legs. Stumbling backwards Raven slumped back onto the edge of the white bed. Once again, she looked around the room. Everything looked new to her, she felt like she had been here before but she knew that she hadn't. When the dizziness left her, she managed to walk to nowhere in particular when there was a sliding noise coming from in front of her. Looking, she saw that there was an exit from the white room.

Letting her feet control where she was heading she found herself entering a room with a semi-circular couch that was situated in front of something that was long in width. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a boy in a mask and a traffic-light outfit sitting on the couch. Beside him was a tall, auburn-haired orange skinned girl. Her eyes scanned around the room, and landed on a green boy looking at her with wide eyes… behind him was an African-American boy who was tall and half of his body was cybertronic. Her mind was screaming at her to turn around and leave, but somehow she found herself walking up to the orange-skinned girl thinking that she'd probably be the only one who was the sane one out of the rest of the people in the room.

"Friend Raven!" The girl screamed and began to run but stopped herself seeing Raven back away from her. "Are you feeling of the better friend Raven?" Starfire tucked one of her hands under the other in front of her body.

"Do I know you?" Raven backed away from the others, causing her to corner herself against the glass window and the metal wall.

"Raven," the green one addressed her, but he didn't finish the sentence. The only thing that came to her mind was a blank answer. She saw tears escape the corners of his eyes as he tried to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her. Unsure of what to do, she unconsciously let her emotions get the better of her and unfortunately that was the fate of the microwave. Everybody's eyes drifted to the subject of which just blew up and looked back to the empath.

"It seems like she's lost her memories… something will probably be the trigger for her to remember. I'm not sure what though, so you might as well do what you can. I have to go and talk to my sister." Rivet spoke with an underlying meaning to which he hoped the Titans understood, and slipped out of the common room to leave them with the now amnesic empath.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter and at least something good come out of this chapter but unfortunately Raven can't recall any of her memories.. And don't worry, I'll tap more into the Raven/BeastBoy funness, and of course my new favorite pair in this entire story beside Robin and Star, are Licentious and Arden… More is to come.. 


	15. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them.. And I do not, so please do not sue me.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for this very long wait... to the readers who are still with me, I really want to thank you for still reading. And I can't believe that I forgot about the story.. slaps myself across my cheek Dumb, idiotic writer.. Well I hate to make you wait any longer, so here is the next chapter for you..

Prevarication

Chapter 15

"_It seems like she's lost her memories… something will probably be the trigger for her to remember. I'm not sure what though, so you might as well do what you can. I have to go and talk to my sister." Rivet spoke with an underlying meaning to which he hoped the Titans understood, and slipped out of the common room to leave them with the now amnesic empath._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each titan looked at the other, not quite sure how to go about helping Raven get her memories back. Starfire looked at Robin and closed her eyes, not understanding what Rivet was speaking about, but she understood that Raven did not remember any of them. As she took a step closer to Raven. "Friend Raven, I am Starfire.. your friend." She spoke. Raven looked confused to each of the Titans, not understanding some things. Starfire, placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, and felt it shake under her hand. "Perhaps I will meditate with her, and I hope that she will find some memory then." Robin nodded to Star, understanding how she wanted to help them. And Starfire escorted Raven upstairs to her room, while the others conversed. Beastboy's gaze was downcasted to the ground.

"How long do you think, she won't remember us?" Beastboy asked the questioned that nagged each of them in the back of their heads.

"I don't know, B. But, I hope it won't be too long. We can handle Vigil." Cyborg tried to offer some cosolation to the worried green boy.

Robin looked at his son, then back to the others and added his own voice. "All of us should find a way to help her remember us, the sooner she remembers the better it will be. I just hope that Vigil doesn't come around right now." Robin headed outside thinking. Licentious exhaled a breath that he forgot he was holding. Beastboy stood aside and looked from Cyborg to Licentious.. thinking how to get Raven to remember him. Nothing was coming to his mind, and that made him release a heavy sigh. Going to the kitchen, he rummaged through the fridge, wanting food to take place of his thoughts. Unfortunately it didn't work for him, for he came up with a thought to make some hot tea for Raven while the two were meditating. Filling a tea kettle with water, he placed it on the stove and while trying to figure out which handle to turn, he grabbed one knob and turned it.. watching the flames heat the front burner, he grinned and placed the kettle on top of it and wanted for it to whistle.

Hearing the kettle whistle he lifted it above the mug with the tea pouch in the cup and poured the hot water into the cup, turning the water turn a light brown. Having watched Raven make tea before paid off.. carefully he added a little honey to it and walked to where he thought the girls would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rivet stood in front of the door, his nerves shook as he pushed the door open. As he entered the apartment, he noticed the wall between Teuri's room and the living room was gone. Noticing Teuri on the ground, he walked over to her, and kneeled down in front of her. "Teuri.." He said slowly, grabbing her attention. When she lifted her eyes to his, he noticed for the first time in a while that her eyes had changed a deep crimson. With a smile on her face, she summoned strength and pushed him back through the non-exisiting wall and watches as he slams against the table, both him and the table breaking down to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem, Teuri?" Rivet stood on weak knees and brushed his hands over his pants. He watched as his sister walked over to him, and warily he watched as her eyes turned back to their normal black color. "Teuri?"

"What is it, brother? Do you not like me? Ah, I remember you always hated me, didn't you?" Teuri said bitterly, dark red magic gathering in her hands. "What's the matter brother, are you nervous?"

"Nervous of what, sister? I knew that this would happen. Vigil would come back and you'd be left behind, just like I have in the past. Let's get this over with." Rivet stood to the side, a dark blue magic swirling in the palm of his hand, muttering words under his breath he hurled this spiraling magic her way, forcing her back into her own room. "Now, sister, who is the one who should be nervous?" He questioned her. He stepped forwards to his sister, when a swirling vortex headed his way. With a blink of his eyes, he was hurled back to the table, he could hear and feel a muscle in his arm being torn. He grunted as he ambled forward. "Were you wanting this to happen, all of this?" He motioned his arm in front of him.

The words didn't click in Teuri's mind, all that she was thinking about, was getting rid of the pest that stood in front of her. No emotions whatsoever, she charged forwards and forced more of her energy out towards her brother. Watching Rivet fall back once more to the floor, made Teuri grin. "Well, brother, it seems like we know who is the stronger of both of us." Teuri stepped away from the limp body and turned to leave the apartment. Leaving behind her brother with a crimson puddle forming to the side of his stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy stood in front of Raven's door and silently the door swooshed open revealing the two girls sitting indian style in the air. "Uh, Star.. Raven.. I brought tea." Beastboy walked into the room and sat on the floor in front of the girls. One eye opened on each of their faces.

"Friend Beastboy, you have come." Starfire said, as her body floated back down to the floor, and she lifted herself to her full height, as Raven floated down to the floor. "I will leave, so that the two of you will have the time of alone together." Starfire smiled and walked out of the room. Raven and Beastboy sat on the floor in front of each other. two cups of tea in front of them.

"Would you like some tea? This is your favorite, I'm pretty sure it's green tea.. I added honey to it, the way you like it." Beastboy trailed off watching Raven grasp the handle of the cup. As she lifted the cup to her lips, and started to take a sip of the tea... the cup crashed to the ground, her violet eyes widening. Beastboy scooted closer to her, concern being clear to see on his face. "Raven?" He asked.

"B-Beastboy?" Raven muttered.. her eyes closing automatically now, all of her memories swarming through her head.

Down in the Common room

Licentious looked out the glass wall, down to the crashing waves against the rocks, thinking. Wondering what would happen to him if he was to go back into the future without Arden. How much of the future would be altered? Turning around, ready to go to sleep, his eyes were filled with tears at the sight of Arden's body on the couch, her skin pale and soft. His fingertips brushed along her forehead gingerly, afraid of waking up from this dream. His eyes drifted over her body, and slowly he lowered his body beside hers, and lightly wrapped an arm around her stomach, glad to have her back, and glad to know that Raven now remembered.


	16. Declaration and the beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network have the pleasure of revamping The Teen Titans. I only am able to take the pleasure of saying that Rivet, Teuri, and other original characters that I have come up with for this story, among others..

**Author's Note: **Hey all, I'm still alive and kicking and I love the reviews that people are leaving me, though I do wish that more people would leave me some. So, please click that little pretty button and leave me some comments. Thanks all again to making me continue writing this story. I hope to wrap it up soon.

Prevarication

Chapter 16

Vigil stood towering above Rivet's crumpled body on the floor. Looking down to the blood that covered the young boy's side. Kneeling down beside the body, he rested his hand an inch above the wound. Muttering ancient words under his breath, Vigil watched as some of his power helped heal most of the wounds. Bruises on the body being the reminder of what happened. Eyes blinked several times before being able to focus on person in front of him. Trying to find his voice, he swallowed back mucus and his words came out raspy. "V-Vigil? W-why?" Shaking his head, Rivet weakly sat up, a hand resting behind his back.

"Boy, why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Rivet scrambled back a couple feet from Vigil. "Aren't y-you the one who wants Raven dead?"

Vigil narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Raven was the portal to bring Trigon here. At first yes, I didn't want Trigon to bring ruin to another planet."

Rivet blinked, and looked at Vigil again. "What are you trying to say?"

"Teuri is wanting to do the exact same thing that Trigon was wanting to do. Bring devastation and ruin to those around her. She doesn't care what happens to you, and you're her half-brother. Doesn't that show how far gone she is?"

* * *

Raven sat across from Beastboy, her eyes glassing over as memories raced through her head. Memories coming and being replaced by another. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she recalled the memory of her father coming to Earth wanting to take over. Next came the memory of Beastboy giving her the penny. A lone tear fell down her cheek, her eyes opening slightly as she felt something brush the tear away. 

"Rae," Beastboy started then stopped himself, uncertain about how to console the now remembering girl. He tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's going to get better, I promise you that much Rae." Beastboy closed his eyes, and repeated the said promise over and over in his head. Wanting to believe his own words, he lightly tightened his hold on her shoulder. Letting out a soft breath, Beastboy opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Raven, inquiring what she had just said.

"Beastboy, I.." Raven shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts away of what would happen. Wanting to keep her emotions in check was becoming harder, her feelings for Beastboy almost becoming evident. Letting her own eyes close, more memories rushed through her head, some standing out more than others. The most protruding thought being the one with the battle with Vigil in her own mind._ Will this be how it's going to end? _Raven thought to herself.

* * *

Starfire shook with a start, alarming the boy beside her to jump out of the bed, prepared to fight. When Robin looked over to Starfire, his shoulders slumped as he watched as the girl he came to love with all of his heart, begin to weep for their friend. "Star, she's going to be alright. Beastboy is with her right?" She nodded her head, but tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Robin walked over to the edge of the bed and sat beside her. "Starfire, they'll both be okay." Once again, Starfire nodded and tried to stop her tears. Blinking her eyes several times, the tears finally subsided and she calmly rose to her feet. 

"I'm going to the roof for some air." She started and noticed Robin rise to his feet as well. "You should stay here. I'll be back." Starfire walked out of the room, blinking back the oncoming tears. Robin just didn't understand some things, even though he did have a point; Starfire couldn't help but want to help her friends. It felt somewhat wrong for her to stand down and let others help. She wanted to help, even though she had no idea how to help. Walking up the stairs to the roof, she pushed the metal door open and made her way to the edge of the Tower.

* * *

_Will this be how it's going to end? _Raven thought to herself. A tightening on her shoulder broke her reverie. Opening her eyes, she turned her head slightly and looked at Beastboy. "Beastboy, how are the others?" Raven's monotonous voice made him open his eyes as well. And looking over to the girl, he nodded his head. "Star's still worried about you. Robin is okay, I guess. Cy locked himself in the garage buffing the T-car. I..." Beastboy explained mostly. 

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I.. I was worried about you Raven. It wasn't the same without you yelling at me to not do something." Beastboy's cheeks tinged pink at the predicament he put himself in.

Raven felt her cheeks flame up, she tried to stop her emotions get to her. But it came anyway, below them she could hear the new toaster blow up. She apologized under her breath to noone in particular.

"Raven... I.." Beastboy stopped himself, then shook his head, mentally berating himself. "I love you!"

Raven blinked several times and before she could stop her emotions. The power at the Tower went out, ten minutes later they could hear the back-up generator kick on, and the power came steadily.

* * *

Rivet sat with his legs propped under him. "What are you wanting me to do? I can't stop her just by myself. And I don't want to get the Titans involved any further than they are. This is a family matter, and it'll be solved by all of us."

Vigil nodded his head towards Rivet, agreeing with him. "It boils down to this."


	17. The End Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network take ownership. I only can say that I own the original characters that I came up for this story in particular.

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I haven't been the nicest author around, for I have left my readers with a terribly long wait after each post. And I apologize that some of the people have to re-read the story to get a feel for it again. I apologize! Enough of me ranting, here is the next chapter of….

Prevarication

Chapter 17

As the back-up generators kicked on, power surged through the Tower. The halls were faintly lit, shadows played at the edges where the walls met the carpeted floor. Inside Raven's room, candles were lit each casting tiny shadows around them. Raven sat cross-legged on the floor, her eyes closed, trying to center herself. Beastboy had excused himself earlier, leaving her to herself.

Lost in her mind, questions flooded her. None had an answer that she could find. With an upturn of her chin, her violet hair fell back slightly. A familiar chanting filled the air, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over, she repeated it to herself. At times she would shift slightly as not to let her legs go numb. As she repeated those three words, her breathing came in gasps. After a moment she couldn't find her breath, and as it left her body, her eyes opened.

"Teuri…"

Was the only word that came from her mouth, her breathing slowed with the steadying of her heartbeat. Raven's eyes searched the room, trying to locate if anything had been moved even in the slightest increment. To her surprise, she found that nothing was moved, not even a mere centimeter. She let out a perturbed sigh. _Why am I acting like this, I did tell everyone I didn't want them in here. _Raven rose to her feet slowly, and walked around her room, coming to an old oak chest; she kneeled down and opened the chest slowly… revealing the story book that Malchior had been sealed in once more, and a dark box that contained her mirror. Lifting the box out, she looked only once at the book and then closed the lid of the chest, and rose to her feet with the box in her hands. As she stood in front of her dresser she placed the box down and lifted the cover, revealing her mirror; the portal into her mind. Listening to a voice within her, she lifted the mirror up and closed her eyes and muttered those three words once again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.. Azarath Met-…."

In an instant, Raven was gone. The mirror was held in mid-air for less then a second before it crashed down to the floor, shattering the mirror, shattering the portal for anyone else to enter her mind.


	18. The End Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network do.

Prevarication

Chapter 18

In an instant, Raven was gone. The mirror was held in mid-air for less than a second before it crashed down to the floor, shattering the mirror; shattering the portal for anyone else to enter her mind.

Upon seeing the crumbling state her subconscious was in, she automatically knew that she wasn't alone. Inside her own mind, she would have thought that she'd be able to notice when outside forces interfered with her mind. But she didn't seem to sense it. Looking around, Raven could see smaller rocks strew about, the archways, almost everything gone. Closing her eyes, her voice reverberated off of invisible walls. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Repeating the words over and over to herself. Bravery, Happiness, and Knowledge came out, followed by the other emotions.

Opening her eyes, Raven murmured the last line to herself and her eyes scanned over the others. Knowledge was the first to speak.

"Yes, they're here. Vigil wanted you to come sooner."

"Sooner? I just recently remembered what happened before and my grandfather was expecting me sooner?" Raven spoke, getting irritated rather easily. With her monotonous voice hanging in the air, the three outsiders appeared within a blink of Raven's eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it Raven, by the way, it was indeed a good idea to break that mirror of yours. Someday someone else will enter into your mind." Vigil voiced, somewhat glad to see his grand-daughter. Unfortunately his words of advice went unheard for both Cyborg and Beastboy have entered her mind without her consent.

Raven stood there in silence, looking at the two. "What are you three doing here? And give me a straight answer Vigil." Raven stood he ground; she could feel the shift in the air, as her emotions started joining together. Her robe changed different hues. With Anger being the last one to reconcile, her cloak and unitard changed to white.

Teuri looked at Raven, for the first time, unsure of herself and scared of what might be the outcome of her entering the worst dilemma she put herself into.

"Family matters, Raven. And that includes you, whether you like it or not." Vigil told her. "Family matters that should have been dealt with a lot earlier when your mother was alive." The three teenagers looked at each other warily before returning their gaze back up to the elder one.

* * *

Beastboy looked all over the Tower; he couldn't find Raven for the life of him. He was nearing the brink of depression. _Where could she be? I could have sworn that she would have been in her room. _But when he knocked, he got no response. Pacing in front of Raven's room, he contemplated on if he should enter her room. The last time he did, it didn't end very pleasant, what with the battle between her and her father. But one good thing did happen, and that was when they officially became friends with other another. Stopping in front of her door, he silently prayed that the door would open. As if on cue, the door slide to the side, granting him access. Looking around the room was hard to do, for it being so dark. And with a hand to the wall, he felt for a light switch. Being successful, he grinned his signature toothy grin as light flooded her room.

And with the light he noticed tiny rainbows dancing along her bedroom wall. _Those weren't there before. _Then it dawned on him, something had broken in her room, and he figured as much that it was glass. He rushed around her bed and saw the frame of her mirror with glass shards spread over the floor in a circle formation. A million thoughts raced through his mind. _Did she? …But she wouldn't… She should have told m- …_His head was starting to hurt more and more with each thought that swarmed inside his mind. Feeling a bit light-headed, he fell back and slumped against her bed, thinking, _Why? …What will we do, she broke the only way to get into contact with her again… _Sighing frustrated, Beastboy ran a hand through his lengthening green hair.

Grudgingly, Beastboy rose to his feet. _I have to tell the others, I-I just have to…_ He thought to himself, as he walked out of Raven's room. Walking down the hallway, each footstep felt like he was walking on borrowed time. When he made his way to the common room, where he thought the others would be, the door swooshed to the side, letting him enter. And making his presence known, he cleared his throat, which in turn made everybody look in his direction.

"Have you located our Friend Raven?" Starfire asked him, a worried expression etched over her face. Beastboy shook his head, which made the alien girl's eyes widen with even more worry. Robin placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to try to console her.

"I went to her room, but I didn't find her." Beastboy paused for a moment. "I found her mirror broken, shattered all over the floor." There were gasps and then silence. He fell down onto the couch next to Arden, not knowing what he should do. Arden placed a hand on his leg to bring him out of the state that he was in. He looked over to his future daughter, a look of distraught over his face.

* * *

Raven looked at Vigil once before letting her gaze fall the floor as he mentioned her mother. Rising her head to look at the others, she returned with a mask to not reveal her feelings, and once again her monotonous voice broke the air. "And what exactly are you suggesting we should do, Vigil?"

"It's rather quite easy Raven." Vigil stated simply. He shot a glance over to Teuri and then back to Raven. And with a curt nod to Rivet, he snapped his finger and in an instant Teuri was cut out of breath due to the flames that engulfed her.

Both Raven and Rivet knew that they could've done something to help her, but due to the circumstances that happened with them, their eyes were transfixed on the burning girl. Vigil in all his years of being a demon had seen lives end before they had even started. A scream reverberated through out the empty space of Raven's mind. All heads turned towards the origin from where the scream had come from and the sight everyone was presented with was Teuri's flesh starting the burn. The blood that was pooling around her feet was already giving off the unpleasant aroma. . . . . The only thought going through Raven's mind was 'Is this really the end?'

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry that the wait for the end of this story was so long. Now I'm not certain if this completely the end or if I want to write another part. If there are people who do want another one, please inform about it so that I can write another installment for you all.


	19. The End Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network do. So don't sue.

Author's Note: Alright well there some things that weren't resolved in the last chapter, particularly people who are concerned with Beast boy's and Raven's relationship. That is going to be in this epilogue. So here is the real ending of the story.

Prevarication

Chapter 19 (The Real Ending)

There Raven stood in the center of her mind, everything around her corroding away. Teuri collapsed to the imaginary floor and Rivet and Vigil staring down at the girl. Dried up blood and all the disturbances of the past events lying at their feet, there wasn't much that was left of the girl that was once Raven's sister. What was to happen now, what was to happen when Raven went back to the Tower? With her head upturned, she looked up to her grandfather and stared at him for a moment before speaking a word. "What is to happen now, do we simply go on?"

"Yes, that is all that is possible now." Vigil put it bluntly; there was no use in hiding anything, no use to do anything special about what had just happened with Teuri. Rivet stood to the side not saying anything, no words coming to mind.

"You might as well go back to that place where you were before. There really isn't anything else to do here. Rivet come!" Vigil beckoned the somewhat stunned boy to him, and with numbing feet, the boy slowly made his way to him. "Farewell, Raven." Vigil spoke before he closed his eyes and vanished with Rivet.

Raven stood once again in the center of the recesses of her mind. Now confronted with the feelings of having to talk with her friends about what had happened for she already knew that they'd be frantic. She didn't want them to worry too much longer. Closing her eyes, she focused on her powers and felt the dark power wrap around her and exhaled a slow breath and waited for the sense that she was back at the Tower and opened her eyes and looked down to the broken shards of the mirror she had dropped. She didn't mean to, but it was the only way. As she made her way down to the common room she heard their voices before she saw them all gathered around the circular couch.

"So, when you entered her room all you saw was that the mirror was broken? You didn't look around more to see if anything else happened?" The boy wonder asked the troubled changeling. Robin knew that from the past accidents that had happened had taken its toll on Beast boy, and he knew that Beast boy would just focus on his emotion and nothing else.

"I-I did at first b-but…." Beast boy's eyes widened as he felt a familiar presence and turned his head around and saw Raven standing there. He flew up from the seat of the couch and ran over to Raven, relieved to see that there was a way to talk to Raven again. "A-Are you okay? What happened? Why did your mirro-…" Beast boy was interrupted when Raven lifted a hand and covered his mouth with it.

"I am fine," Raven started and dropped her hand away from the boy's mouth and easily stopped herself from blushing at the action. "I have news that I have to say, though."

"What is it friend Raven?" Starfire asked, the alien girl's cheeks red from wiping away the tears she cried for what she thought was her lost friend.

"Teuri is… gone." Raven started off calm and then took a breath before speaking the word. "Vigil did something and then engulfed her in flames."

Everyone looked at Raven for a moment and no one spoke a word. As the information sank into everyone's head, Beast boy reached out a hand towards Raven, looking down at his hand she reached hers out and clasped them together. An unspoken action somehow made the both of them feel more comfortable around the other. Arden slowly rose to her feet and made her way over to her mother and looked down at their linked hands, and smiled a soft smile before looking up to Raven.

"I am glad that this is over with." And with that said, Arden threw her arms around Raven and gave her a hug.


End file.
